Alleyway Murder
by BetterRunBetterRun
Summary: After the suicide of Gerry Rydell, the death of Emily Rydell and the impending imprisonment of Rosalind Rydell, DCI Banks and his team are straight back to work with the death of a young man on their hands.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please note that this is NOT set during DCI Banks, Aftermath, its just that was the only title I could file it under on here. It actually picks up from where the last series ended - part 2 of Cold is the Grave that aired on ITV. **

**Merci, and enjoy! **

The taxi dropped her off outside the front of the police building, she thanked the driver, handed him the money and stepped out of the car. It was a horrible morning, the skies ominously dark, the wind picking up, the cold air stinging her face slightly after the warmth of the taxi. Annie wrapped her blazer tightly around herself as she walked purposefully towards the front door, just making it under the overhang when the rain started. There was suddenly a rush of people dashing from their cars in the car park to make it under the overhang in time, hauling their jackets and hoods over their heads as the rain began to thunder down, becoming increasingly heavy. Win dashed past Annie with a 'morning!', giving her umbrella a shake before entering the building, stuffing her keys into her handbag as she walked. Annie followed her inside, and was glad to realise that as she slid through the double doors, the dull reception area was actually rather warm. As Win wandered over to the reception, Annie headed over to the left and through another set of double doors, rubbing her hands together, keeping them warm. Just as she started assending the first the couple of steps in the grey, dull stairwell, Annie's mobile rang from deep in her bag.

'Awwwww shit.' Annie muttered, stopping on the 5th stair up and quickly raking through her handbag. Her blackberry rang loudly, echoing in the empty stairwell. Annie finally clasped her hand around it and quickly answered it before her answer machine took over. 'Hello?' she asked.

'It's Alan.' His voice was tired and strained sounding on the other end of the line. '...We've got another body.' he stated.

Annie exhaled loudly. 'You're joking.' she said, lifting her left arm and holding her head in her hand. 'After a day like yesterday, with Rydell and everything? Another murder?'

'Yep.' Was all Alan could reply. 'Where are you?'

'I'm here!' she replied, 'I'm on the stairs!'

'Good. I need you here.'

'I'm on my way up. I'll see you in a sec.' Annie replied, and hung up, almost running up the stairs as she threw her blackberry haphazardly back into her bag - no wonder she could never find it when she needed it.

She walked quickly along the corridor, her heels echoing loudly against the dark linoleium floor. Turning left at the end of the corridor, she walked almost right to the end and then turned left again, quickly pushing through another set of glass double doors into the office that was now so familiar to her. There were not many people there when Annie arrived. Win's desk was still vacant as she stood downstairs at the reception, as was Ken's. The only people that sat by their desks were Rob Simpson, a middle aged man who was renowned in the office as a bit of a joker. To be honest, Annie had never been particlarly fond of him, she just felt that he was a bit of an idiot sometimes. She could work with him fine, but that was as far as their friendship went. Opposite Rob was Sean Tully. He sat yawning, still getting to grips with the early mornings that came with his new job. He was a lovely young man who took his job very seriously and had ambitions to make it to the top one day - Annie had no doubt that he would. Sean smiled at Annie as she walked quickly through the open office space, and Annie smiled kindly back. She had a feeling he had a small crush on her, but he was only 22 - a full 10 years younger than her - and to be honest, Annie had always had feelings for someone else. Never the less, she was flattered. As Annie passed her desk, she dumped her handbag on her chair and continued walking, smoothing out her blazer and running a a hand over her hair to make sure she looked presentable. Reaching Alan's office, she saw him through the adjoining window, and he was leaning over some paperwork on his desk. As Annie knocked on the door, Alan's head snapped up and he met her gaze through the glass. He beckoned for her to enter.

'Boss.' Annie greeted him, walking forwards and sitting down in a chair opposite his desk. Her eyes quickly scanned his appearance, and she couldn't help notice that he looked as tired as she felt. He must have got about as much sleep the night before as she had.

'How are you feeling?' he asked her, and she knew immediately that what he really meant was, 'So, how are you coping after yesterday?.'

'I'm fine.' she replied surely.

'Sure?' he asked her, 'Cause we are gonna have a busy day. If you were affected by the Rydell case, maybe need some time off...'

'I'm fine.' Annie lied again, smiling to hide her true feelings. Truth was she had sat up most of last night, unable to clear the case from her mind. She kept seeing Rydell's lifeless face watching her every time she closed her eyes. The case had been such a damn shame on the whole family. 'Are YOU okay?' she asked.

'I'm fine.' he replied with a small smile, straightening his tie and lifting the papers from his desk. She knew him well enough that she could tell he was lying too.  
>'Anyway we need to get started on this. The de-brief is at half 9 but I wanted to go over things with you first.' Annie leant forwards in her chair, quickly shifting into work mode.<p>

'Mark Daniels.' Alan stated, pushing a photo across to Annie. '27 years old, found dead in an alleyway out at Eastvale this morning - a small town about half an hour away. Looks like he was beaten to death, but he was found with a small stash of cocaine on him - and after what happened to Emily Rydell...we can't really jump to conclusions. His wallet isn't on him, we think it was stollen. He was with a friend at the pub around the corner that night so would most likey have it with him that night - hense the suspicions of it being taken from him - whether that was when he was dead or alive though is debatable.'  
>Annie took in the crime scene picture of the young man lying on his back, his face turned to the side and resting against the concrete. His face was swollen and covered in cuts, scrapes and bruises. His limbs were splayed around him, his pale shirt torn, with blood stains on both his shirt and his jeans.<p>

'We need to find out who killed him and why.' Alan concluded. 'Straight back into the deep end I'm affraid.' he sighed, taking the picture back from Annie and slipping it into the open file on his desk.

'Can I ask why you wanted to go over it with me before the de-brief?' Annie asked quietly, obviously not completely thrilled to have another very serious case on her hands.

'...I like the way you think. I like the way we can work together. We usually get some good ideas. Thought it would be wise before I tell everyone about it to see what you think about potential suspects...whatever.'

'Right!' Annie replied, completely flattered. She tried to hide the fact she was, and sighed.

'Well...what do you think?'

Annie rested forwards on the desk, shuffling her chair in closer. 'Suspects?' she asked, and Alan nodded. 'Well...the friend he was with? Who he or she is, when they went their seperate ways...anyone else in the area really...the barman from the pub they were at...and what about the drug dealer?' Annie asked, looking up into Alan's eyes. 'The one he bought the cocaine off. Do we know who that is?'  
>'Not yet.' Alan replied. 'Although I agree with everything you just said. We're on to finding out who they are. If Mark Daniels owed them money, it would explain why the wallet is missing.'<br>'Exactly.' Annie replied, and the pair fell into silence, looking into each others eyes.  
>'Good work, Annie.' Alan said after a moment, smiling softly.<p>

The be-brief went smoothly, as Annie sat quietly and listened to Alan go over everything he had just gone over with her half an hour before. Annie sat beside Win, the only two female officers on the team always supporting one and other and working well together. Win had a notepad out and was scribbling small notes down as Alan talked. Annie merely sat back in her chair, listening. MacLaughlan sat behind Annie and Win, his arms folded, his steely gaze never leaving the screen. On the other side of the projector, sat Ken, Sean and Rob in a line - although Sean was the only one taking notes. Behind them, sat a number of uniformed officers, most of which Annie knew very well. Occassionally, Alan would make eye contact with Annie as he spoke and his eyes swept the room. Having already heard the case in detail, Annie watched Alan instead. He paced backwards and forwards in front of the projector, pointing his clicker at it every so often to change the screen. He looked different today than most other days, Annie thought. His shoulders were slumped and his walk was not the usual purposeful stride, but a slow paced shuffle backwards and forwards. They dark room and single bright light from the projector only seemed to highlight the subtle dark circles under his eyes and the thin frown lines on his forehead. He looked absolutely knackered, and Annie couldn't help but feel sorry for him. After the be-brief was over and the scraping of the chairs on the linolieum brought Annie back to the present, she stood slowly and waited behind as everyone slowly filled out of the room.

'A word please, DS Cabbot.' Alan said to her as she removed her blazer from over the back of her chair. He beckoned her to the front of the room by the large screen. Annie wandered up to him, pulling her blazer on.

'Sir?' she asked.

'You were not listening to a word I was just saying there were you.' Alan chuckled, his air of authority disappearing in their private conversation. It hadn't been a question, it was a statement.

'Yes I was!' Annie replied, gasping in mock surprise.

'No you weren't, I could see it written all over your face. Every time I looked at you were were away in a dream.' he laughed softly, and Annie decided his mood was decent enough to tell him the truth.

'Okay, I'm sorry - I wasn't listening,' she confessed, 'but we've gone over the case already, I'm fine with it.' she justified, looking into his smouldering deep green eyes.

'I know. I just went over the same things so you're safe. If I HAD gone over some new material though and you weren't listening, I can't promise I would be as forgiving as I am now.' Alan smiled.

'Yeah yeah I understand. Boss.' Annie added slightly sarcastically, turning to walk away.

'I wasn't finished!' Alan said, and Annie turned back to him, raising her eyebrows. 'You and Win are going to take a statement from Mr Lee Works. Mark Daniel's friend that he spent the night with in the pub. And that WAS new information that you missed, so technically I should be quite angry at you right now.'  
>'Aww you can't be too angry at me for long.' Annie teased, before turning on her heel and calling over her shoulder. 'I'm on it boss!'<br>Alan watched her depart from the room, her ponytail swinging slightly as she pulled the door open and disappeared, without looking back. Alan sat down on one of the chairs, holding the Mark Daniels murder file in his hands. He yawned massively, and slouched back in the chair, sitting quietly on his own in the dark room.

After the half an hour drive to reach Eastvale, Annie followed Win as they walked up the small concrete steps to a large wooden door with the words 'Norton Court - Flats:16-31' plastered on to it. Win reached out to the pannel in the wall at the side and pressed the small matalic button for number 22. She pressed it twice, and a the pannel buzzed. After a moment, a voice came on the end of the speaker.

'Yeah?'

'Mr Works?' Win asked, exchanging a look with Annie, who stood behind her. Annie looked up at the building as the voice on the speaker answered.

'Yeah?' he said again.

'DS Jackman and DC Cabbot. We are hear to speak to you about Mark Daniels.'

'What about him?' the voice from the pannel asked, sounding bored.

'...Can we come up?' Win asked, after sharing another glance with Annie. 'We would rather discuss it in person.'

'Sure whatever.' The voice answered, and seconds later, a loud buzzing noise emmitted from the pannel and the door clicked open.

Annie followed Win the whole way up the 2 flights of stairs, both ladies' heels echoing loudly in the concrete hallway. Number 22 was the second door they came to on the second floor. Win knocked on the door, and within seconds, the voice from the speaker on the pannel - Lee Works - opened the door. He stepped back to let the two officers into his small flat. As Annie passed him, her eyes flitted over his appearance and she analysed him. He was a tall, athletic man, who stood in baggy blue shorts and a white t-shirt. He stood in his bare feet, and looked even more tired than Alan had that morning. His short blonde hair sat messily on top of his head - he had quite obviously just gotten out of bed. He had piercing blue eyes, and a small voice in Annie's head told her that really, he was quite an attractive man.

'Can I help you?' he asked them both.

'Like we said,' Annie piped up, 'DS Cabbot,' she said, pointing to herself, 'and DS Jackman.' she pointed to Win. 'Are you Mark Daniels friend?'

'Yep.' Lee answered simply, shrugging.

'And you were with him last night?'

'...Yep.' Was all Lee answered, his face confused.

'What time did you go your seperate ways?'

'Why?' he asked, looking between Win and Annie.

'...Mr Works, I'm affraid we have some bad news.' Annie started, 'Mark Daniels was...found deceased last in the alley behind the pub 'The Brewery' last night.

Lee paled. His cocky, manly demenour quickly disappearing and being replaced with a look of instant shock and horror.

'I'm sorry.' Annie added, as Win slowly looked around the flat.

'Have you known Mark Daniels a long time, Mr Works?' Win asked.

'No, not that long no.' Lee answered quietly, running a hand down his face and exhaling. 'We have both just moved to the area from London. Bumped into each other at the pub one night, got talking. Been mates for about a month, there abouts. He was a good lad.' Mark looked at the ground.

'Did you meet at 'The Brewery'? Annie asked.

'We did actually, yeah.' Lee answered. He leant back against the wall and looked back down at his feet. 'Jesus I can't believe this.' He ran a hand through his hair, exhaling loudly again. 'Do you know how he died?' Lee asked.

'We have reason to believe he was beaten to death, but we are currently still investigating.' Win answered.

'Jeeeeesus.' Lee repeated again.

'Did you know that Mark was taking cocaine Mr Works?' Annie asked him, and Lee lifted his head slowly.

'No...why?' he questioned, his forehead crinkled in confusion and surprise.

'He had some in his possession. So you don't know who he was getting the drugs from?

'No, sorry.' Lee answered.

Annie glanced and Win, who nodded. 'Well, look Mr Works, we are going to have to take a statement from you, for official purposes. Are you okay to give one?' Annie questioned, and Win took a small notepad from her bag.

'...I guess so.' Lee answered, watching Win as she took out a pen too.

'Well, come and sit down, and we'll get started.' Win said, guesturing to the white couch in the centre of the room.

'So you met at half past 8, had 4 pints each and then you left?' Annie asked, reading the statement they had taken from Lee and confirming it all with him.

'Yes.' Lee answered, sitting back on the couch as Annie and Win sat opposite him on the two white chairs.

'And you think that was about 11 that you left The Brewery?'

'Yeah, it was about then.'

'And you said that as you left, Mark stayed behind, chatting to the barman that he has been friendly with since he moved here too, yes?'

'Yes thats right.'

'You said that Mark did have his wallet on him last night too?'

'Yep.'

'And after you left, you came straight back here.'

'Thats right.'

'Will anyone be able to back that up? That you were home here for around quarter past 11?'

'Ummm, maybe. The hall echoes quite a lot, I'm sure someone heard me walking past that late. You could check with my neighbours I suppose.' Lee shrugged.

'Okay. And you say you had no idea Mark was taking cocaine and you don't know who he would have gotten it from?' Annie questioned.

'Nope, sorry. Had no idea.' Lee sighed.

'Okay.' Annie answered, as Win folded the notepad closed and placed it in her bag.

'Well, we have everything for now, but we will be back in touch with you, Mr Works.' Win stated, standing up. Annie did the same.

'Alright. Thanks.' Lee answered, as he stood to show them out. The three of them walked slowly towards the door, and Lee reached out and opened it for them.

'Thank you for your time, Mr Works.' Win said, and both her and Annie walked out into the hall.

'No problem. Hope you catch the person that did it.' Lee answered, struggling to keep the bitter tone out of his voice.

'We will.' Annie answered surely. Both her and Win nodded to him and started walking towards the stairs.

Lee Works watched the two officers go, before closing his heavy wooden door with a sigh.

**A/N, a bit rushed and I haven't really had the chance to look overly is properly, sorry for any mistakes! chapter two coming soon! :) L x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! I'm sorry, the little page break things didn't work on my last chapter, hope they appear this time. Won't make it all seem so squashed together. :)**

**-x-**

Annie and Win arrived back at the station in early afternoon. They had spent an extra half an hour in Eastvale after they had stopped to interview the tennant closest to the main door of the building, and they had confirmed that someone - most likey Lee Works - was heard stumbling in at around quarter past 11.

The rain was still lashing down, even though in Eastvale it had been merely drizzling. The jumped out of Win's car, and Annie pulled her blazer over her head, and Win quickly ushered her under her umbrella. The walked huddled together to the overhang, where Win shook the rain from her umbrella and sighed.

'Hate this bloody weather.' she said, as Annie dusted down her clothes, removing the water droplettes that were resting like dew on her trousers.

'Same.' Annie replied. 'Anyway better get this statement up to Alan.' she said, walking to the double doors and pushing them open.

She turned back to see Win following her with her eyebrows raised, smirking.

'To the boss. To DCI Banks I mean.' She blushed.

'On first name terms are we?' she laughed, teasing.

'Not really.' Annie stammered, turning her face away from Win and cringing slightly. 'Emmm...'. She struggled to think of an excuse, her mind working frantically as Win laughed.

'Aww I'm only teasing,' she said, as both her and Annie pushed through another set of double doors into the stairwell, 'What you get up to in your private life is none of my business!' she laughed again, smiling widely at Annie.

'Don't be getting the wrong idea!' Annie said, her voice an octave higher than it usually was. 'There is nothing going on between us two, I swear!'

Win couldn't help but laugh at how desperate and insecure Annie sounded. 'I mean,' Annie started again, stumbling over her words as they tumbled out of her mouth, 'there almost was a long time ago b-'

'Annie! It's fine!' Win laughed, removing her jacket as they two ladies reached the top of the stairs. 'I believe you.' She smiled reassuringly. Annie exhaled loudly and looked at Win as they walked together along the corridor. She was pretty certain that Win didn't ACTUALLY believe there was nothing going on between herself and Alan. But Annie knew that Win was a nice enough woman that she wouldn't say anything to anyone, so Annie dropped it and smiled.

'Thanks.' Was all she said, and Win smiled in return.

'Anyway,' Win said as she came to a stop just before the corner veered around to the left, 'you can take this along for me, I'm going to to get a coffee. Want one?'

'Nah I'm fine thanks.' Annie replied, holding her hand out as Win dug the notepad out of her bag and handed it to her. 'I'll see you in a while then.'

'Yeah see you in a bit.' Win replied, as she turned on her heel and disappeared into a small room on the left hand side, where there was a small seating area and a small canteen for the many staff that resided in the building. Annie walked purposefully around the corner and past all the filing rooms on the right, passing a few uniformed officers on her way. They aknowledged her politely, and just before she reached the end of the corridor, she turned left and through the glass double doors. Ken was lounging back in his seat, and pen sticking out of his mouth.

'Got that statement?' He asked, as Annie passed behind him and placed her bag under her desk.

'Yep, all sorted.' She removed her blazer and sat down on her chair, turning the computer on at her desk and placing the notepad down. 'Been busy this morning?' she asked him. Ken nodded.

'Well, relatively.' he answered, now twirling the pen in his fingers. 'Me and Sean have been down at the morgue most of the morning. They confirmed that the beating he took was the cause of death - the blows to the head and torso. The cocaine wasn't a factor.'

'Okay.' Annie said, nodding. '...Any grazes on Mark Daniels knuckles?' she asked, leaning on the arm of her chair as she spoke to Ken.

'Not really no.' Ken asked.

'So its not as though he even put up a fight?'

'Well, he might have done. He might have been outnumbered, there might have been a blunt instrument used? They say its possible. They're still looking in to what caused his injuries.'

'Right.' Annie answered. 'Thanks Ken.'

'No problemo...' he answered, sticking the pen back in his mouth and lounging back in his chair, staring at his computer screen. Annie flipped open the notepad, re-reading Lee Works' statement. Afterwards, she leant back in her chair and looked at her computer screen as her mind slowly ticked over. Sighing, she picked up the notepad and moved to the large white board that sat in the corner of the room. There was a large wooden desk right next to it, with around 7 chairs scattered around it. The case had been illustrated on the board and had pictures attached to it. As it stood right now, it was quite empty, but Annie knew as the more the case unravelled the more crowded and hectic the board began to look. She picked up the red marker pen and wrote in the bottom left hand corner.

'Lee Works. 27 Was with Mark Daniels at 'The Brewery' on the night of the murder. (14/10/11).  
>Left at approx. 11pm, alone.<br>Returned straight home. Neighbours confirm they heard someone stumble around in the hall at approximately quarter past 11, the sound of keys being dropped on the stairs. However they cannot be completely certain it was him. Had no knowledge of drugs on Daniels' possession or who the dealer may be.'

Annie stepped back and looked at the board. The large crime scene photos were pinned along the top of the board, with all of Mark Daniels details underneath them and the conditions he was found in. She recognised Alan's writing, and read over a sentence he had written in the same red pen Annie was holding.

'Cause of death: uncomfirmed.'

Annie reached up and scored out the word 'uncomfirmed.' Next to it, she scrawled,

'Beaten to Death. Fatal Blows to Head and Torso.'

Putting the lid back on the pen and crossing her arms, Annie stood in front of the board for a minute, just letting the details sink in. Turning away from it after a moment, she carried the notepad to Alan's office. Without really looking in, she knocked on the door and waiting for his deep voice to echo from within, telling her to enter. But it never came.

Annie's eyebrows furrowed together as she tried to look through the blinds on the other side of the window, and she could see that he was not sitting at his desk. Trying the handle, she found it open, and she slipped inside. She pushed the door over, but never closed it properly, deciding that all she needed to do was leave Lee Works statement on his desk. The smell of his familiar aftershave lingered in the room, and his suit jacket was slung over the back of his chair. Annie walked around the side of his desk and sat the notepad down, tearing out the pages containing the statement and placed them down, moving a couple of loose bits of paper out of the way so he would see it. Pausing, she tore another sheet of paper from the notepad and grabbed a pen from the small plastic tube that sat by Alan's computer. Annie hovered over the paper, clicking the pen a couple of times, unsure really what to write. She suddenly leant down and scrawled on it:

'Mark Daniels muder case.  
>Lee Works, statement taken at 11:15am on 1510/11 at Flat 22, Norton Court, Eastvale.'

Annie lifted the pen and looked at her writing. Hesitating, she quickly scrawled her name on the bottom:

'Annie.'

She underlined her name and made sure she had the statement and informative piece of paper all together. Just as she shuffled the paper in her hands and placed it back down the the desk, the door opened, which Annie didn't hear.

'Annie?'  
>Her head snapped up at the sound of her name and blushed when she saw Alan standing in the door of his office, a coffee in hand and a slightly surprised look on his face.<p>

'Oh, sorry. Just thought I'd...' Annie pointed to the statement and trailed off into silence, walking around the side of the desk, intending to leave, but Alan closed the door.

'Oh good!' he said, shuffling past Annie and gesturing for her to sit down opposite him. 'I met Win while getting some coffee, she mentioned it. Mind going over it with me?' he asked, as she read the paper Annie had placed on top of the statement.

'Sure, if you want.' Annie replied, sitting down and leaning back, crossing her legs. She watched him sip his coffee as he wheeled his chair closer to the desk and leant over the statement. She knew he could quite easily read the statement himself and understand it fine, and didn't quite understand why he was soon keen to keep her there.

Then again, she wasn't complaining.

-x-

By the time half past 5 came around, Annie was absolutely knackered. She yawned at her desk, covering her mouth with her hand as Win began packing her items into her handbag at her desk. Annie looked over to her, and Win smiled as they made eye contact.

'Need a lift home tonight? Win asked her, swinging her bag over her shoudler and fastening her jacket. The rain had been relentless all day, so Win picked up her umbrella from under her desk and she glanced out of the window.

Annie held up her hand, 'I'm fine thanks. I'm gonna finish this and then I'll probably just get a taxi.'

'Alright. You sure?' Win asked her, swinging her car keys casually around her index finger.

'Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks though.' Annie yawned again and leant forward, glancing at her report that was on the screen. It was to be submitted to MacLaughlan as soon as possible, and it was almost finished.

'Right, I'll see you tomorrow then.' Win smiled. As Annie turned in her seat to say bye, she saw Win turn and glance in the direction of Alan's office. Win saw him sitting at his desk on the phone, lounging back in his chair, and turned to Annie, raising her eyebrows. It was just Alan and Annie left. Win couldn't help but smirk, and Annie blushed.

'Thats not why I'm staying late!' Annie whispered, reading her mind.

'I'm not saying anything.' Win replied sweetly, walking behind Annie's chair and heading out of the office.

'See you tomorrow!' she called.

'Bye!' Annie called back, glad she was gone. She felt her face absolutely burning with embarrassment. She thought she was staying late to try to be alone with Alan!  
>She heard Win's heels echo all the way along the corridor, until the noise faded completely and she couldn't hear them anymore. Annie sighed and held her face in her hands for a moment, allowing her heart rate to slow.<p>

The next time she opened her eyes and looked at her computer screen, she realised how quiet it was in the office. She glanced around the room, and subtly glanced over in the direction of Alan's office. The angle her desk was situated at, she could see straight through the blinds into the room. Alan had hung up the phone and was now checking his mobile, leaning forwards on his desk on his elbows and touching the screen on his iPhone. Annie smiled and turned back to her computer, hurredly squashing in the last paragraph to her report. Her fingers rattled across the keys quickly, as she concentrated on finishing it. Finishing it and saving it, Annie opened up her email and sent it to MacLaughlan, who she knew was already away home - but nevertheless, at least then it was out the way. Leaning back in her chair and stretching, Annie closed her eyes and felt a wave of tiredness wash over her. She slouched down in her chair and sat quietly for a minute, letting her mind - and eyes - rest.

A full 5 minutes later, Annie's body jerked violently and her eyes snapped open. She realised with a shock that she must have nearly been sleeping, as she had just felt like she was falling incredilbly quickly. Quickly sitting upright in her chair and rubbing one of her eyes, she turned in her seat to look into Alan's office withought even really realising she was doing it. However, her heart leapt furiously at what she saw, and she couldn't help but gasp in surprise. Alan was standing leaning against the frame of the door to his office, one of his feet crossed over so his toe was pointing into the ground, and his hands were stuffed into his pockets. His navy shirt was rolled up to his elbows, and his top button was undone. His tie was hanging losely around his neck, and he was smiling softly.

'How long have you been standing there?' Annie demanded, placing a hand over her heart and leaning forwards in her seat.

'About 10 seconds!' Alan laughed. Annie wasn't sure whether she believed him or not. She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting almost sleeping either. 'You were sleeping.' he teased her.

'Oh.' Was all that came out of Annie's mouth, and she smiled at him. 'No I wasn't.' She added, sitting up straight. Alan laughed.

'Why did you not get a lift home with Win?' he asked quietly, removing one of his hands from his pockets and pulling at his tie, losening it further.

'I had a report to do for MacLaughlan.' Annie answered, pointing at her computer screen which still had a copy of the email she had sent on it. 'Finished now though.' She smiled, turning back to him.

'Oooooh, fun.' Alan teased again, pulling at his tie even further so that it came undone, and he rolled it around his hand as he pushed himself from the frame of the door and took a couple of steps towards her. 'Do you need a lift home?' he asked, pointing back to his office where his car keys were lying on his desk.

'Are you going home now?' Annie asked in response.

'Umm, no but I can still give you a run home?' Alan offered.

'Are you staying to go over the case?' Annie asked, well aware that she wasn't answering his question.

'Uhh, yeah! I am.' Alan replied.

'Well then, I can stay and help you if you want?' Annie asked, her heart beating nervously as she realised how forward she had just been.

Alan smiled. 'So, you don't want a lift home then?' he laughed. 'Yeah you can stay if you want. Would be nice to have some company actually.'

They both smiled widely at each other, Annie's heart practically screaming with excitement.

-x-

Annie glanced at her phone, which was lying out on the table by the white board. It was half past 7, and already pitch dark outside.

'Wow, I thought it was later than it is. Its been a long day!' Annie said to Alan, who was sitting right next to her, with his feet up on the table. They had both been discussing the case for a while, but admittedly the conversation had turned to more about each other than the case in the previous hour as the night progressed.

'What time is it?' Alan asked, stretching.

'Half 7.'

'Aww god you're right. Feels as though it should be about 10, im SHATTERED.' Alan yawned as he took his feet from the table and sat up, turning to face Annie who was still slouching back in her chair. 'Fancy calling it a night?'

'I think thats a good idea. We're gonna have a busy day tomorrow anyway.' Annie said, pointing at the board.

'Yeah I know.' Alan said, standing and stretching again. He turned and held his hand out to Annie, who jumped at the opportunity and held her own hand out. He held it tightly and pulled her up. She couldn't help but notice how big his hands were and how much she liked their hands being linked. She hastily tried to push those thoughts to the back of her mind.

As soon as Annie was standing, the both dropped their hands. Annie blushed slightly but busied herself by picking up her phone from the table and her bag from the floor. Alan wandered back to his office, where he picked up his suit jacket and car keys, and turned the lights off. Walking back to the table where Annie stood, he picked his tie up off the table and threw the jacket over his shouders.

'Ready?' he asked her.

'Yep!' she answered, sorting the pieces of paper on the table into a neat pile and pulling her blazer on.

'Right lets go then.' he smiled.

'Oh wait! I never turned my computer off!' Annie said, walking round to her desk, and bending over her chair. Alan randomly followed her round, casually looking around the large open space, and at all his other officer's desk.

'Why is your desk the messiest?' he chuckled, looking at the pieces of paper and post it notes scattered around the place.

'I usually tidy it up before I leave but I was helping SOMEONE do some extra work tonight.' she said, keeping her eyes fixed on the screen as she closed her emails and began to shut the computer down. Behind her, Alan moved closer and looked over her shoulder, trying to have a look at all the work on her desk.

Pressing the 'shut down' button, Annie stood up and turned quickly, not realising just how close behind her Alan was. She bumped straight into his chest and she gasped, as he placed his hands on her arms to steady her, and stop her from falling backwards.

'Oh! Sorry!' she stammered, embarrassed. Didn't realise you were right behind me.'

She looked up into his eyes, taking in the depth and different shades of green that were looking back down at her as he chuckled lightly.

'My six-pack nearly knocked you over.' he laughed softly, his eyes twinkling with humour. Their eye contact never faltered. Annie was suddenly very concious that his arms were still holding her.

'Don't flatter yourself.' she teased quietly.

There was that moment of silence as they both stared into each others eyes. Annie thought she knew what was coming. She could feel it, she had only ever experienced the same feeling with Alan once before, and that had been the night that he had almost kissed her. Her heart was beating furiously but they both stood absolutely still. She could feel that she wanted it to happen...

And then, Alan removed his hands from her arms gently, and smiled as though he was embarrassed. They both dropped their gaze, and smiled at the ground. Annie so desperately wanted to grab hold of him and return to that moment. Returning their gaze, Alan took a step backwards and gestured towards the door, 'Anyway, ready to go now?' he asked. 'You haven't left anything else on have you?' he joked.  
>Annie hit him playfully on the arm. 'Come on Mr Banks, lets get out of here.' she laughed, strolling past him and leading the way out of the building, her heart aching desperately.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Their car journey was quiet, although both Annie and Alan sat comfortably. They never felt under pressure to say anything when they were around one and other, their atmosphere was so easy going and relaxed it felt perfectly comfortable to sit together in silence.

Annie gazed out of the window as Alan's car rumbled through the city. The rain drops slid down the window individually, occassionally highlighting the shade of the streetlights before joining together along to bottom, and running off down the side of the car. The sound of the heavy rain against the car roof was rather comforting. As Alan pulled up to traffic lights that had just turned red, he pulled the car to a stop and propped his elbow up against the window, looking out into the rain. Annie turned to look at him, and couldn't help the stupid smile that crept onto her face. After another moment of silence, Alan chuckled slightly.

'Stop staring at me, its creepy.' he laughed, turning to face her with humour in his eyes.

'I wasn't staring.' Annie said quietly, looking out towards the traffic lights again. 'I was merely observing.'

Alan laughed softly, and Annie felt her heart ache for him. She really loved hearing him laugh. He could be so serious at work sometimes, and it was nice to hear him express his feelings in a different manner.

'I think being tired makes you delusional.' Annie stated, looking him straight in the eyes as he smiled at her. 'I think you've laughed today more than I've ever heard, and we are in the middle of a murder case you sad bastard.' she joked.

'I think you're right! Cause I'm shattered!' Alan laughed. 'But I'm not a sad bastard. I'm well aware thats its not a nice subject, but you've got to distance yourself from it, you know? I never used to,' he added, 'and it honestly used to really get to me.'

'Yeah, I know.' Annie sympathised. 'And I know you're not a sad bastard.' she added, feeling guilty.

'Annie don't worry I know you were joking.' he smiled, chuckling to himself, peering into the rain to see if the lights had changed.

'Good.' she replied. 'Anyway...' she started, changing the subject but keeping her eyes on him, '...I know you told me earlier you were fine after yesterday but...are you? Cause I didn't believe you.'

Annie smiled and closed his eyes. 'No, I didn't think you had believed me.' He opened his eyes again and turned to face her. 'I CAN distance myself from cases - from my work life and personal life. But it was just hard last night when I knew I had been so involved. You know how you told me what Gerry said in his suicide tapes? That, it was the 'undisputed truth'?' Annie nodded, looking into his eyes as he spoke, although Alan dropped his gaze and looked at the steering wheel. 'I said that to him, in his interview. I mean I really, really laid into him, but I was just desperate for the truth, and I knew he was lying. As sad as it was, I knew he had been feeding the info to Clough. But god...once you told me that's what he had said in his suicide tapes, it just got to me a bit. I felt pretty shitty for saying that all to him, believe me.'  
>The lights switched to green and Alan drove on. 'But, hey, nevermind.' he added. 'I'm sure I'll sleep better tonight. I know for a fact you never dealt with it very well either.' he commented, and he paused, waiting for Annie to say something.<p>

'...Honestly? No, I didn't.' She admitted. 'It just felt personal. Like when Kevin was killed - it just hits home. Just cause I knew them. Just found it hard.'

'...I know.' Alan said soothingly. She saw his hand lift from the steering wheel and for a second it hovered in the air. She wondered if he was going to reach across for her hand, but then it fell to the gear stick, where it stayed. They were silent for a while as Annie watched the street lights go by outside the window, the wind swirling the rain and lashing it against the pavement.

'Listen,' Alan said suddenly, breaking the silence. 'I can understand if you're not really up for it but, do you want to go and get something to eat? Maybe a take-away, or...?'

Annie turned round and smiled. 'Actually, you know what? That sounds really good.'

-x-

After the short detour to the best chinese in the area - according to Annie - the pair eventually pulled up outside Annie's flat. Annie had held the chinese food in the carier bag the whole way, and the smell had woken her up completely. She was starving!

'This smells so good!' Annie sighed, as Alan switched the car engine off. 'Come on lets go.' she added, as she dashed out of the car and straight to the main entrance to the building.

She heard Alan following her and she handed the chinese to him as the stood outside the door. She raked around in her handbag quickly and pulled her keys out, ramming them into the door and then ushering him inside. As soon as Annie closed the door, it seemed suddenly very silent.

'Its up this way,' Annie spoke, pointing up the flights of stairs.

'Oh really? I thought you lived in the basement.' Alan smiled sarcastically, impressed at his own quick wit.

Annie narrowed her eyes and gave him a sarcastic look. 'Any more of that and you can eat your food here, alright?'

Alan laughed loudly, following her up the stairs as she set off. After the first flight of stairs, Annie again rattled her keys, looking for the right one, and led Alan in to the number 17 flat. She watched him as she flung her blazer onto the couch and turned the lights on, and could see him taking everything in. The door opened up into a rather spacious and well decorated living room - there were two large brown leather sofas and another comfy looking arm chair, all facing the also rather large tv on the wall, which was mounted above a fireplace. The carpet and walls were cream, with a large red rug sitting under the coffee table in the middle of the room. There was a large red bordered mirror on one wall, and a couple of photos up on the wall that had the door to the kitchen, which was open. On the opposite side of the room was a small hallway, leading obviously down to her bedroom and the bathroom. There were large patio doors on the right wall, which led out to a balcony spanning the full length of the living room.

'Welcome.' Annie joked lightly, seeing Alan's eyes travel around the room. He laughed and carried the chinese forward, placing it on the coffee table by the sofas.

'Drink?' she asked him. 'Oh, yes please.' he answered. Annie turned and wandered through to the kitchen, turning the light on as she went. Reaching up to the wine rack on the wall, she called through to him.

'Red wine alright?'

'Yeah sounds good, I can only have one though, I'm driving remember!' he called back.

Annie's heart sank. She had forgotten he would have to drive home.

Returning a minute later with two glasses of red wine and two plates balanced in her arms, she sat everything down on the table, before moving off to the fireplace.

'Electric fire I'm afraid.' she sighed. 'Not quite as good as the original, but it will have to do.' she added, as she watched Alan unwrap some of the chinese food they had ordered.

'Electric is fine! Less hassle.' he said as he sat a carton of spare ribs on the table. Annie smiled as she turned on her ipod station in the corner, letting the music fill the room.

'Aww, you like Keane?' Alan asked, lifting his head as 'Everybody's Changing' floated in.

'You've heard of them!' Annie joked. 'But its not Jazz music!'. She laughed loudly as she sat down next to him, lifting her glass.

'I have actually.' he sneered, trying not to smile. 'I have a good taste in music!'

'Well you do if you like Keane.' Annie smiled. Alan lifted his glass from the table and the two of them clinked them together, their eyes meeting over the brim of the glass, both unable to keep the smile off their faces.

-x-

The empty cartons of chinese sat sprawled on the coffee table, both plates stacked together and both wine glasses empty beside them.

The pair sat side by side in silence as 'Love is the End' came on, the last song on the album. Annie sighed and leant back against the couch, closing her eyes and listening to her favourite song. She heard the leather squeak as Alan leant back beside her, and she heard the thud as his foot was placed on the coffee table out of habbit.  
>What she was not expecting was to feel his strong arm wrap itself around her shoulders and pull her closer. Her heart leapt as she kept her eyes closed and snuggled closer. She tucked her legs up onto the couch and rested her head against his chest. They sat in comfortable silence, as Alan hummed along to the song. Annie could feel his chest rumble beneath her as he hummed, and she smiled to herself, and Alan held her even closer.<p>

'This is nice.' he whispered.

Annie smiled wider and nodded, sighing.'It is.' she whispered simply back.

Opening one eye slightly, Annie peered at the clock on the wall, and saw that it was half 9. She tried her best to refrain from laughing - it was half past 9 and they were both absolutely knackered! It was taking every bit of her remaining energy to stop herself from falling asleep on Alan's chest. Closing her eyes again, Annie snuggled herself closer, loving the feeling of his warm arm draped around her, his hand dangling close to her waist, and the slow rise and fall of his chest...

-x-

Alan felt her breathe heavily, and knew that she was finally asleep. He knew it had been coming, she had pretty much been fast asleep even at only half 5, while they were still at work. He smiled softly, his green eyes melting as he looked down at her. He yawned quietly and glanced at the clock on the wall, fighting with the sleep that was threatening to take over. He ever so slowly pushed himself from the couch, cradling Annie against his chest still as he turned, and slid his over arm under her legs. He slowly hooked his other arm under her arms, and lifted her delicate body from the couch. She clung to his shirt in her sleep, her head still resting against him. Carrying her slowly and quietly, he made his way along the corridor and peered into one of the rooms, seeing the white double bed as the light streamed in from the living room. Slipping inside the bedroom, he walked to the bed in the dark, and as slowly as she could, he placed Annie on top of the duvet, removing his arm out from under her legs and pulling the corner of the duvet up over her. As he slowly tried to remove his arm out from under her chest, she stirred slightly.

'...Alan?' she asked softly.

'I'm here.' he replied, just as softly. Annie rolled over slightly in her sleep and Alan managed to remove his arm. He leant back from the bed and made sure she was covered with the duvet so she would be warm, before he sat down on the edge of the bed and took in her soft features. He lifted a hand a softly stroked her cheek.

'I'm always here.' he whispered softly, before he stood slowly and quietly left the room. On the way out, Alan turned off the music and the electric fire. He emptied the remaining chinese into bin and placed the glasses in the sink, before finally turning the lights off and slipping out of the flat, letting the door lock automatically behind him.

As he walked down the stairs, he smiled tiredly, swinging his suit jacket over her shoulder.

In her room, Annie turned over peacefully, and smiled contently in her sleep.

-x-

Annie woke to the sound of her familiar alarm clock.

She groaned, rolling over and slapping the top of it, shutting it up.

It was then that she realised she was still fully clothed. She sat bolt upright, looking around the room, as she seemed to have temporary amnesia.

'_What the hell!_' she thought, as looked down at herself.

The last thing she remembered was lying on the couch with Alan, snuggled up in his arms.  
>'<em>Oh jesus Annie you idiot. You must have fallen asleep<em>!' he mind screamed.

'Aww shit!' Annie said aloud. 'Shit shit shit!' she repeated as she swung her legs out of her bed, and ran through to the living room. The morning sun was streaming in through the patio doors, and it was clearly a much better day than they previous one. Annie's heels still lay by the door where she had left them, and her blazer was still thrown over the other couch. Her handbag was also by the door. Sprinting over to it, still in her shirt and trousers, Annie dug her hand into her bag and pulled out her blackberry.

_'1 new message.'_

Her heart beat sped up, even more so as she realised it was from Alan.

_'Thanks for the chinese, I had a great night. I'll pick you up in the morning at 25 to 9. See you then. x'_

Annie re-read the message over and over again, feeling immensely guilty that she had fallen asleep on him.

'_Idiot! IDIOT!'_ her mind screamed.

Without another moment's hesitation Annie quickly walked back towards her bedroom, flicking on her ipod speakers as she passed them.

They began playing out Keane's album again, although it played it on shuffle, and 'Love Is The End' came on. Annie froze, the lyrics filling the room as she concentrated. Something clicked in her head as she suddenly started to remember the missing moments from the night before. She was sure she rememberd being carried to to her bed. She was sure she could remember his stong arms carrying her and then placing her down gently. She was certain.

Closing her eyes, she could almost remember hearing him say something to her. She was SURE he whispered something to her...but she just couldn't remember. Cursing, and changing the iPod to Kings of Leon, Annie stormed through to the bathroom for a shower.

-x-

It was still bugging her, as she sat patiently waiting outside the main door of the building. It was a lovely day, but it was freezing, and so Annie was sitting on the bench with her woolly beige scarf and black trenchcoat wrapped tightly around her.

She held her phone in her hand, as her mind wandered. She couldn't for the life of her remember what he had said. And she really really wished she could. She could now remember reaching out for him in the darkness, and she was sure he had replied. But she couldn't remember what he had actually said at all.

'Shit.' she whispered. Looking down at her phone.

Just then, his car zoomed around the corner and pulled into the car park. Annie practically leapt from her seat and began walking over to his car before he had even stopped. They smiled at each other through the window.

'Morning.' he smiled, as she slid into the car, and was delighted to find that he had the heater on full blast.

'Morning.' she smiled back. She quickly took in his appearance - he was wearing a grey suit, with a white shirt and a red tie. Definitely one of his best outfits. 'Sleep well?' he asked her.

Annie turned to face him and blushed furiously. 'Like a baby.' she admitted, and he laughed.

'Believe me, I know.' he joked.

'I'm sorry about that Alan.' she said. He laughed again.

'Its fine Annie, honestly.' he smiled. 'We were both shattered.'

'Yeah I know but-'

'-It's fine.' he interupted her again, smiling as he turned the car and pulled out of the car park. 'I got you a coffee.' he said as they joined the road again, pointing to the two costa cups in the holders by the handbrake. He kept his eyes on the road and he blushed ever so slightly.

'Aww did you?' Annie laughed, picking it up. 'How did you know how I like my coffee?' she asked.

'God knows.' he answered, laughing. 'Spent too much time with you!'

Annie sipped at the roasting drink and sighed. 'Aww thats lovely. Thank you.'

'No problem.' he smiled, lifting his own and taking a sip from it.

They fell into a comfortable silence, and Alan turned the radio up ever so slightly.

A familiar tune was playing, and Annie laughed when she realised what it was.

'Oh my god, is that the baywatch theme tune? What radio station do YOU listen to!' She laughed again, turning it up louder. Alan merely laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

_'Some people stand in the darkness,_  
><em>Afraid to step into the light...'<em>

Annie laughed and gazed out the window listening to it as it moved onto the chorus.

_'Oh, don't you fear, I'll be ready,_  
><em>Forever and Always,<strong> I'm always here...<strong>'_

Annie nearly choked on her coffee. That was it. That's what he had said to her. She had reached out for him, and he had told her, 'I'm here.' And then, he had stroked her cheek and told her, 'I'm always here.'

Annie felt her eyes well up and she stared out of the window, praying that she held it together. He had certainly not taken the song lyrics from a cheesy song - that was merely coincidence.

When he said it to her, he meant it. She could hear him saying it to her now, she could remember exactly how he said it and how much emotion was behind those words.

'I'm always here.'

Annie smiled stupidly to herself, and when she new it was safe and that she wouldn't cry, she turned to look at Alan.

He smiled when he saw her looking at him, oblivious to how in love with him she had just fallen.


	4. Chapter 4

Annie sat in the conference room, staring at her notepad that she had resting on her knee. Her eyes were glazed over, and her mind was replying the same scene over and over again in her head. She could see him, perched on the end of the bed, gazing down at her. She could almost feel his hand stroke her cheek, and she could feel his breath against her as he whispered,

_'I'm always here.'_

Annie smiled to herself, closing her eyes and replaying the moment in the car, where - thanks to the cheesy baywatch theme tune! - she remembered what he said to her. She remembered looking into his eyes as he casually smiled at her, and she remembered her heart swell as she fought back tears. She couldn't help but think that her heart was now as though it was in two pieces. And one half of it belonged to someone else. Someone who she hoped loved her too.

_'I'm always here.'_

She thought that might be a good sign.

-x-

Alan entered the room exactly as the minute hand of the clock on the wall clicked round to the number 6 - making it 9:30am. The room fell silent and his team took their seats, facing the images that were being projected up onto the board on the wall. Annie glanced at Alan once, attempting to keep her eyes on the board. She couldn't help but realise just how attracted she was to him in his grey suit, in complete authoritive, work mode.

'Right people listen up.' Alan called, picking up his electronic clicker and pointing at the board.

'Mark Daniels muder case.' he read, as the crime scene photos of Daniels' bruised and battered body appeared on the screen. 'We know he was found in the alleys behind The Brewery yesterday morning, and his time of death is being put around 1:30am. He was beaten to death and we have reason to believe the murderer had used a blunt instrument to do so, the trauma to his head was substantial enough to cause the fatality. He was also struck around the torso and arms.'

Alan clicked and more crime scene images flashed up. Annie scribbled some notes down and moved her eyes back to the screen.

'Now. Our number one suspect right now is the drug dealer that Mark Daniels had bought his cocaine from. He had a reasonable ammount on him in an even larger bag, suggesting he has been taking it and carrying it around for some time. This means, realistically, he COULD have bought the cocaine down in London, as he moved to Eastvale just about a month ago. The dealer could have a motive if Daniels owed him money, so our first job this morning, I want this dealer identified and located. Jackman, Cabbot and Blackstone, that's your job this morning. The rest of you, I want you on CCTV cameras located around the pub, I want you to go over Lee Works statement again and I want some of you to head back to Eastvale to get a statement from the barman at The Brewery. Alright?'

Everyone in the room remained silent, some nodding their head as they gathered up their notes.

'Then lets go.' Alan added, walking to the projector and turning it off. As usual, the crowd in the room got themselves together and wandered from the room. The uniformed police officers at the back of the room picked up their hats and immediately fell into conversation as people filled past them out the door. Annie lingered around her chair, pulling her blazer on slowly as she stood by the projector - and Alan. Win breezed past them both and started talking to Ken as they left the room.  
>Annie wasn't sure what she intended to say to him, but even being around him she was relatively happy. He was gazing around the room and eventually his eyes settled on Annie, who was now wasting time by searching in her bag for something.<p>

'Come on Annie get a move on.' Alan joked.

Annie laughed and turned to say something, but he was already striding away from her, following MacLaughlan out of the door.

-x-

Around quarter to 11, Annie and Win successfully located Mark Daniels' last known residence in London. They found that he had been living with a young man, roughly the same age, and had done for 8 months. Annie lounged back in her chair as she sat by Win's desk, who was on the phone to Daniels' old flat mate. Annie listened to Win break the bad news of Mark Daniels' death over the phone, glad she didn't have to do it.

As she listened, she couldn't help her eyes wandering over to Alan's office. He too was on the phone, leaning back in his chair and absentmindedly drumming one of his fingers against his desk. She continued to watch him as Win then talked to the flatmate about Mark Daniels' cocaine addiction, and if he knew who the dealer may be. Alan had his suit jacket slung over his chair as normal, and his white shirt clung to his body tightly. Annie found herself imagining what his body was like, her mind straying completely.

Suddenly, Annie was snapped out of her daydream when Win hit her lightly on the arm and nodded to a piece of paper she was scrawling notes down on.

'Okay...okay...' Win was saying, as she took down details from the man on the other end of the phone. Annie bent over the piece of paper as she wrote.

_'Scott Moore.'_ she wrote, and moved to a line underneath.

_'Around 6'4''. Brown hair. Green eyes. Guestimate at around 35/36 years old.'_

Win stopped writing and pushed the paper along the desk towards Annie.

'Okay. Well, thank you very much. We will be in touch again, and I'm sorry for your loss Sir.' Win said down the phone. 'Okay. Thanks! Bye.'

She immediately turned to Annie - pointing at the piece of paper with her pen. 'This is the drug dealer that Mark was buying his drugs from down in London. His old flatmate told me that Mark started off on recreational drugs before slowly becoming more involved in hardcore drugs, cocaine especially. His flatmate started to turn a blind eye to it after his attempts to tell him to stop were ignored. When I asked him if Mark owed Scott Moore money, the flatmate said it was quite possible. Mark was living just to feed his addiction, spending the little money he had on drugs. His flatmate said that one day after coming home from work, he found that Mark had packed up most of his things and left.'

'So he could have been running from Scott Moore. He might have bought a stash of cocaine from him with the promise he would pay it up, and then left trying to escape because he had no money.' Annie said, glancing at the paper again.

Win nodded, and called Ken over, who pushed himself across the floor on his chair.

'Ken, can you get me the last known address of this man - Scott Moore. He was Mark Daniels' drug dealer in London and there is a chance he couldn't pay him and so made a run for it.

'I'm on it!' Ken said, picking up the sheet of paper with Moore's description on it and sliding back over to his desk.

'I'm going to check him up on file,' Win said, standing up from her desk, 'check his previous convictions, see if we can get a picture of him. I'll be back in a while, you better go tell the boss what's happening.' Win smiled, and Annie laughed sarcastically.

'Funny how I've ended up with that job!' she said, rolling her eyes.

'Isn't it just!' Win laughed as she strode away.

Annie sat in her chair for a moment longer, her heart beating quickly. Win had no idea just how glad Annie was that she actually HAD been left to go and speak to Alan.

Any opportunity she got to spend time with him, she would jump at it.

_Subtly_, she reminded herself.

-x-

'Come in!' he called, not even looking up from his desk.

Annie pushed open the door and poked her head round. 'Boss.'

Alan's head lifted up to look her in the eyes when he realised who it was. 'What can I do for you Annie?' he asked, smiling slightly.

'Its actually just information I have for you.' Annie answered. 'We've got an ID on Mark Daniels' drug dealer down in London - Scott Moore. We're on to tracking down his address, and see if he was there on the night of the murder. Win is off to check his records.'

'That's good.' Alan said, and leant back in his chair. 'Sean and Rob are in Eastvale now, right?'

'Yes Sir.'

'Get them to stay there until you get a visual of the suspect, send them the picture and make sure they ask the barman if he has ever seen this guy, this 'Scott Moore' around the place.'

'Yes Sir.'

'Good work Annie. Keep me up to date.'

'I will do.' Annie closed the door, and walked slowly back to her desk, smiling softly, her heart beating furiously.

It was shocking just how quickly her feelings had become so heightened.

-x-

An hour later, just before Win, Ken and Annie headed off for a coffee break, the trio sat around Annie's desk with a picture of Scott Moore facing up at them. His file sat open - his description matched the one the flatmate had given and it showed he had one previous conviction dealing a class B drug in 2006 - which wasn't really too alarming.

Ken was on his mobile, a piece of paper out in front of him, ready to take notes.

Annie stared at the picture. Moore had a hard looking face, his eyes lifeless and dull looking, his square jaw clenched and his nose ever so slightly crooked in the middle, adding to his rugged, dangerous look.

'Okay...' Ken replied to the person on the phone, writing down an address. 'And when was the last time you saw him Sir?' Ken fell silent as he listened to the reply on the opposite end of the line. 'I see.' he answered, and he glanced at Win and Annie with a smile. 'Thank you very much Sir, you have given me all the information I need. Bye.'

As soon as Ken hung up his phone, he smirked at the two women. 'That was Scott Moore's tennant. He was last seen at his flat in central London about a **week ago**.'

The three of them shared a knowing glance, as Ken slammed his pen down on the paper in a such a cocky 'I'm-the-best' way, Annie and Win couldn't help but laugh.

-x-


	5. Chapter 5

Win and Ken had headed along to the small canteen area at the end of the corridor, and Annie now stood by the large white board in the corner in the room, re-reading the information on Scott Moore she had just written. Above his picutre, the word 'SUSPECT' was written largely in red ink. Annie pressed the picture harder into the board to make sure it would stay, and stepped back.

Turning on her heel, she placed the pen down on the wooden table and strode towards Alan's office, feeling her heartbeat pick up its pace as she approached his door. It was really getting ridiculous!

Laughing nervously to herself and looking at her feet, she hesitated by his door before lifting her fist and knocking lightly on the door.

'Come in!' he called, his usual greeting to anyone knocking on his office door.

Annie couldn't help but beam at him as she poked her head through the door. 'Coffee break?' she asked him, and his eyes met hers. He glanced back at his work, and hesitated.

'Ummm...', he glanced back up into Annie's eyes. '...oh yeah sure, why not.'

He put his pen down and neatly arranged his papers on his desk that he had been so immersed in. Annie smiled and nodded.

'Everyone needs a break Alan.' she said, noticing how reluctant he looked to leave his desk.

'Yeah I suppose.' he laughed softly, standing and walking towards the door. Annie pushed it open for him and he walked beside her as they wandered through the office space, and out through the double doors into the corridor.

'Did you see the board at all?' Annie asked him, looking up to his face as she spoke. 'We got Scott Moore's last known address. Hasn't been seen there for a week. Win sent a picture through the Sean's phone, so he can ask the barman about him.'

'Good.' Alan answered. 'We should be hearing back from them soon, right?'

'Yep.' Annie nodded.

Just then, they reached the point where the corridor changed direction, and Alan pushed open the door on the right, holding it open for Annie.

'Thank you.' she smiled, breezing past him, and he followed her into the room.

Win sat at a table with two other uniformed officers, all three of them with steaming cups of hot coffee in front of them, they were immersed in light conversation, and Win was leaning back in her seat, relaxed.

Ken sat at a table with another man from another department, and they were talking about the football that was being played that upcoming weekend. Other officers in uniform stood around the room, some of them sat at other tables with other people from different departments. The canteen was always the only room in the building where work seemed to take a back seat. It was somewhere people could go to get away from it all for a short while, relaxing and socialising with their friends.

'Ladies first.' Alan gestured towards the self service coffee machine, as he glanced around the room. Annie smiled and, after putting money in the machine, she pressed the button for a white coffee. Alan stuffed his hands into his pockets and stood close to Annie.

Annie suddenly had the urge to cuddle up to him, and she wanted him to hold her close to him, as he had done the previous night. She had been so happy and comfortable in his embrace. So comfortable, in fact, she had fallen asleep.

'So what are you up to tonight?' Alan asked her, casually making conversation.

Annie laughed. 'Probably sitting in front of the tv all night. Not a lot.' she smiled, turning to look up at him. 'Yourself?' she asked.

Annie was surprised to see him look embarrassed and he shuffled his feet nervously. 'Actually...' he started, and he grimaced. 'I've got a date.'

Annie's felt as though she had just been hit by a steamroller, flattened by a train and run over by a bus all in one. She moved her eyes back to the coffee machine and the smile vanished from her face. Her heart sank so much it was almost painful.

'Oh!' she said, and the voice that came out of her mouth sounded strained and un-natural. She forced a smile to her face, and she knew it looked fake. But it was the best she could do. 'Who with?' she asked, biting down on her lip as she bent down slightly to lift her cup of coffee from the machine, attempted to stop her voice from shaking.

'Do you know Liz along in the fraud department? It's her. It's been arranged for a while. Ken set us up.' Alan blushed.

_Ken. She was going to fucking kill him._

'Oh thats nice!' she said, the un-natural voice still coming from her mouth. 'Looking forward to it?' she asked, turning to look at him, and immediately wishing she hadn't. She was struggling to keep it together, and she seriously felt as though she was about to burst into tears.

'Uhhhh...' Alan stammered. 'I suppose. I don't really know her. It's kinda like a blind date. She's widowed and I'm divorced. It was planned a long time ago.' he looked down at her, but she couldn't hold his gaze for long and kept looking anywhere else but his eyes. '...Are you alright-'

'Um, I've gotta run back to the office for a sec, just remembered I was supposed to do something.' Annie stammered, interupting.

'Oh. Okay.' Alan answered, a confused and small frown on his face.

'Sorry.' she gasped, before she turned on her heel and marched from the room. As soon as the door closed behind her, a small tear spilled over and rolled down her cheek. Annie walked with her head down as two officers passed her, and she quickly dived into the woman's toilets. She dropped her coffee in the sink and it sloshed everywhere, draining down the plughole and staining the white walls. She was so glad there was no-one else there, and she quickly walked into one of the cubicles and locked the door. She sat on the closed lid of the toilet and tucked her legs up to her chest, burying her face into her knees, silent tears running down her cheeks, feeling like a schoolgirl all over again.

She obviously meant nothing to him. She was obviously just a friend.

'_I'm always here.'_

He had meant it in no other way than, 'I'll always be here for you as a friend.' And now, Annie felt like such a fool. Such an idiot. She had looked so much into it, analysing the way he had said it, the meaning behind it. She had let her month long crush develop, go that extra mile, she had let herself properly fall for him, in the space of 24 hours. She had let her heart believe that he loved her too.

And he didn't.

And she now realised just how stupid she had been.

And it hurt. So fucking much.

-x-

She emerged a full half an hour later, after having removed her eye make-up completely since half of it had ended up streaming down her face. She walked, stony faced down the corridor, and back to her department.

She still had a murder case to solve. That was her job - and she was bloody good at it. She wasn't going to let anything get in her way. She had thought things over properly, and was ready to move on.

She had had a thing for him since the first time she met him. She liked who he was as a person, his authoritive nature at work, his looks, his dedication in all areas of his life. And yet, it had only ever been a crush. After their chinese take out the previous night, and after cuddling up to him on the sofa, she had started to realise just how much she liked spending time with him - but it was still just a crush. And then, once he had told her, 'I'm always here.', something had changed. But it hadn't needed to. If Annie had taken it the way Alan meant it - she wouldn't have fallen for him so quickly. So now, as she marched along the corridor, her heart piecing itself back together, she decided that she was happy to let her thing for him return to the crush. But nothing more. She would move on, find someone else, and focus on her job. ...She had to.

-x-

By the time 4 o'clock arrived, Annie was back in the corner of the room, scribbling notes down on the large white board. She had her mobile tucked under her ear, her shoulder holding it close, on the phone to Sean Tully, who was on his way back from Eastvale.

'...and he confirmed that Lee Works left about 11 o'clock. He also said that Mark Daniels sat for a long time afterwards, and left only around quarter past 1 when the barman was closing up. He was really quite drunk too the barman says.'

'Well, we've got his time of death around 1:30, so that definitely matches up. Makes sense. After leaving, he must have stumbled down the alleyway and he was attacked.' Annie said, writing more notes and summarising the barman's statement on the board.

'But it gets better.' Sean said, and Annie could hear the excitement and triumph in his voice. 'We showed him the picture of Scott Moore, and the barman HAS seen him. He was in The Brewery just about 4 days ago, and told the barman he was up visiting an old friend.'

Annie scribbled notes on the board and drew a line under Scott Moore's photo. 'I think we've got our man.' Annie said, standing back from the board and staring at the picture. 'Thanks Sean.'

'No problem. You better get this stuff to the boss. We need to bring Scott Moore in as soon as we can.'

'We definitely do.' Annie said, nodding. 'Right, thanks. I'm gonna go tell him.'

'Okay. See ya Annie.'

The line went dead as Annie turned on her heel and almost ran to Alan's office. She ignored the feeling of dread at having to see him and talk to him that was forming in her stomach. Such a difference from the butterflies she had been experiencing when she walked to his office that morning.

She knocked quickly on the door and was greeted with his usual 'Come in!'.

She walked straight into his office and closed the door. His eyes snapped up in surprise at her powerful entrance.

'The barman in The Brewery has just told Sean and Rob that he HAS seen Scott Moore in Eastvale, 4 days ago.' Annie started, barely stopping for breath. 'He was in the pub and was telling the barman that he was up visiting an old friend. The friend must have been Mark Daniels. He killed him because he must have owed him drug money. I think we might have our man.'

'Right. I want you to tell everyone that the de-brief tomorrow morning has been moved to half past 8. We are ALL going to Eastvale tomorrow and we are going to find Scott Moore, and we are going to bring him in. Right?'

'Yes Sir. I'm going to Eastvale now, I'm taking a picture of Scott Moore with me and I'm going to ask Lee Works if he saw Moore hanging around the Mark the past couple of days.'

'You're going now?' Alan asked, surprised. 'Annie it's 5 past 4, you are gonna end up working way overtime again.'

'I know, but I don't mind.' she shrugged. 'Lee Works said he didn't know that Mark Daniels was taking cocaine, and he didn't know who the dealer was. But maybe if he sees a picture of him, he will be able to tell us if he has seen him at all or not.'

'Alright, well, give me 5 minutes and I'll come with you-'

'-No Alan its fine. I'll go now and be as quick as I can. Plus, you don't want to work overtime tonight. You don't want to be late for your date.'

The way it came out of her mouth wasn't at all how Annie intended it. It sounded spiteful and sarcastic. Annie had merely meant to say it as a statement.

Alan fell silent and looked into Annie's eyes.

'Okay.' he said softly, after a moments silence. 'Keep me up to date though, yeah?'

'I will.' She answered quietly, before turning and walking from the room.

-x-

The half an hour journey to Eastvale seemed to drag as Annie gazed out of the window of Win's car. Win sped along the back road, glancing over at Annie. The only noise in the car was the radio, which was playing quietly.

'You alright?' Win asked her, the curiosity in her voice evident.

'I'm fine.' Annie answered softly.

'I know that look you've got on your face.' Win answered, staring straight ahead. 'I've seen it plently times. Hell, I've had it on MY face plenty times. You've got man trouble.'

Annie knew arguing with her friend was fruitless. Win was a very intelligent woman, and would know if Annie was lying.

'...Yeah.' Annie sighed, turning to look at Win. 'But it's nothing major.'

'Are you sure?' Win asked her, still looking out at the road.

Annie hesitated. She had about to say she was fine, when she looked at Win's face. She looked genuinly concerned. She was a nice woman, and one of Annie's closest friends. Since she had joined the department, her social life had dived and she now found she was more in need of a good friend than ever before. It struck Annie that Win could be that person.

'Actually...' Annie started, and unloaded her feelings onto Win, telling her all about her crush on Alan, and how she had stupidly let it develop.

-x-

'Wow.' Win said, taking all the information in, just as they approached Eastvale. 'Well, for starters, I've always thought you two have had a connection. You were constantly flirting and stuff and work, I just presumed that things had sort of happened.' Annie blushed.

'But I don't think you misread his signals.' she said, and Annie looked up into her eyes. 'I mean really, 'I'm always here'? You don't say that to just a friend.'

'Then why's he off on a date?' Annie asked, exasperatedly.

'I don't know.' Win sighed. 'Men are complicated.'

'You can say that again.'

'But really, Annie. Don't give up on it. I KNEW you liked him. And I think if I had been in your situation I would have fallen for him just as you have. This date he is going on has been arranged for a good few weeks. And it was KEN that set it up - it will probably be a disaster!'

Annie laughed, glad she had confided in her friend.

'Thanks Win.' she smiled.

'No problem, I'm glad you got it off your chest you looked like you were about to burst.'

Annie laughed again. 'I think I was.'

The two women smiled at one and other as they drew up outside Norton Court.

'Back to work mode.' Annie sighed as they clambered out of the car. She glanced at the screen on her phone and noticed it was now quarter to five - they had been stuck in traffic on the way there and now they were there slightly later than they had planned.

'I'm sorry Win, you are gonna be working well overtime. If I had my car I would have driven myself.'

'Its fine.' Win smiled. 'I don't think it will actually take too long to be honest, and then we can get back.'The two women clambered out of the car and got ready to cross the road.

'Any news of when you're getting another car?' Win asked.

'Well, since Mark Keane ran away with it the insurance are taking their time, I think they are hoping it will turn up and they won't have to pay out, so no word yet!'

'Jesus.' Win sighed, as they dashed across the road and walked up to the main door of the building. Win pressed the button for number 22 and Lee Works' voice answered on the other end.

'Hello?'

'Mr Works, it's DS Jackman and DS Cabbot, we've got something to ask you, do you mind if we come up?'

'Um, yeah, sure. I'll buzz you in.'

Just then, the buzzing emmitted from the pannel and Win pushed the door open.

When the women arrived outside Lee Works door, Annie knocked and they waited quietly. When he opened the door, he stood in jeans, and a loose shirt, his blonde hair sitting slightly neater than it was the last time Annie and Win had visited him.

'Uh, come in.' he said, leaning back against the door and gesturing for the women to enter his flat.

They wandered past, and he closed the door behind them.

As they had done before, Annie and Win sat on the two white chairs and Lee sat on the couch opposite them.

'What can I do for you?' he asked.

Win started explaining to him about Scott Moore, and how it was discovered he was Mark'd drug dealer in London. As Annie listened, she leant forward in her seat and took in Lee's appearance. As she did so, something suddenly clicked in her head and she had to stop herself from recoiling in shock.

Lee Works' eyes were wide and slightly crazed looking. Every so often, he would touch his face, or his nose, and he sniffed occassionally as Win talked. He was hiding it well - but not well enough.

'...and so, we believe that this man, Scott Moore, may have had a motive. We think that Mark owed him money after her fled from London, and we think he followed him here, killed him and robbed him. So we need to know if you have seen this man anywhere in Eastvale over the past few days.' Win held up the photo of Scott Moore. 'Have you ever seen him when you were out with Mark? Or have you seen him, perhaps at The Brewery?'

Lee Works hesitated in answering, looking closely at the photo. 'Nope. Sorry, I've never seen him.' he answered, leaning forwards in his chair.

'Are you sure Sir?' Win asked him.

Lee hesitated again. 'Nope. Sorry.'

He leaned back in his chair and yawned, and Annie was quick enough to notice that he had a cut on the inside of his bottom lip. Annie stood up and walked casually around the room, thinking furiously.

Lee Works was obviously on cocaine. He had told them both that he had no knowledge that Mark Daniels was a user, and yet he was taking it himself - and trying to hide it from the two police officers. He had a nasty looking cut on the inside of his lip - but Annie couldn't remember seeing it the previous morning. Mind you, he had never opened his mouth and yawned - the way he had just done - the previous morning, letting Annie catch a glimpse of it.

'How did you hurt your lip, Mr Works?' Annie asked, as she turned to face to face him, and she leant on the back on the chair she had been sitting in.

'My lip?' he asked, confused.

'Yes. You have a rather nasty looking cut on the inside of your lip, your bottom one. How did that happen?'

Annie watched Lee's confused facial expression falter slightly. 'Oh, that!' he said, pointing to his mouth. 'I fell. Last night.'

'...And hit your lip? And there was no swelling? Wow. Must have been a rather clean cut hit.' Annie said to him, her eyes never leaving his face. 'It's almost as though you were punched at some point, Mr Works.'

Win stared at Lee Works and slowly rose from her chair.

'No, I just fell. I hit my lip off the counter in my bathroom.' he answered.

Annie and Win were silent. Annie glanced at Win.

'Okay Mr Works, we have to go.' Win told him. 'But we will be back to see you soon.'

'We'll let ourselves out.' Annie added, gesturing for him to stay seated. 'Thank you.' she added, glancing at Win as the two ladies walked from the flat.

Lee Works watched them go quietly.

-x-

Out in the corridor, Annie rushed Win down to the ground floor before she even said a word.

'You're onto something aren't you.' Win stated, knowing that Annie was generally very good in these kind of situations.

'I think so.' Annie answered, biting down on her lip.

'Tell me what you're thinking.'

'...I'm thinking, in a nice building like this, there is bound to be CCTV, right?'

'Yeah, probably.' Win answered. 'But probably only outside...'

'That's all I need.' Annie answered, as she glanced around the ground floor hall and noticed that there were indeed no indoor cameras. There was a small cupboard just inside the main door with a sign, 'authorised personel only.'

'In here.' Annie said, pointing to the cupboard. It was unlocked, and inside it there were 3 large cupboards, all crammed together. Annie wrentched open the door to one and found the power board to the whole building. She slammed it shut and opened the second cupboard, which was as tall as she was. There were 5 screens inside, all - bar one - showing a live feed of what was happening outside. The fifth screen was blank. There was a small timer in the corner of the others that showed the time was now 4:57pm, which was the correct time.

'Win, help me look for the tape that would have been running two nights ago, the night of the murder.'

Underneath the screens there were drawers and drawers of filed discs, all of which would have recorded CCTV footage on them.

'Here.' Win said, pulling a disc out from the drawer and handing it to Annie, who promptly shoved it into the small slot underneath the blank screen. Immediately, footage from the night of the murder started playing. Rewinding it to 10 past 11 at night, Annie pressed play and her and Win watched carefully for a few minutes as cars drove slowly past, and the occassional person would walk by the front door of the building.

'We're looking for Lee Works arriving home, right?' Win asked, as the time clicked to quarter past 11.

'Right. Except, I don't think he DID come home.' Annie said, her eyes glued to the screen.

'What? Annie we've got a witness saying they heard him coming in-'

'No, we don't. We have a witness saying they heard SOMEONE coming in at around quarter past 11. They said they couldn't be certain it was him.'

Win raised her eyebrows and stared at the screen with Annie. Just then, a figure wandered round the corner, pausing JUST as they came into view of the CCTV camera.

Then, they started walking forwards, this time stumbling around and struggling to walk.

'Wait a minute.' Win gasped. He just walked into the frame normally. Why is he stumbling around now?'

Annie remained quiet as they watched the figure walk 'drunkenly' up to the front door, taking down his hood as he did so. He placed the key in the door, pushed it open, and disappeared inside.

Annie rewound the video. Stopping just as the figure paused at the door and took his hood down. Annie stood back and smirked at the screen, pointing at it.

'This is NOT Lee Works. Look, whoever this is has brown hair. Lee has blonde.'

Win nodded, stepping back from the screen too.

'You know who DOES have brown hair?' Annie asked, and she removed the picture she had in her bag, unfolding it as she said his name. 'Scott Moore. And we know he has been in the area.'

Win stared at Annie. 'You didn't perhaps notice-' Win started,

'-that Lee Works was quite clearly high on cocaine just there? Yeah, I noticed.' Annie said.

'Where has he been getting THAT from then?' Win asked.

Win and Annie stared at each other, before quickly turning and leaving the room. They travelled quickly up the stairs, pausing outside flat 22 - Lee Works' home. The two women hesitated for just a second, with Win rasing her fist to knock on the door.

Suddenly, the door opened from the inside, and Lee Works stood facing them, one hand on the door handle and the other hand stuffed in the pocket of his leather jacket, a look of complete and utter shock on his face.

Everyone froze. There seemed to be a beat of silence, where niether the police nor the now potential suspect moved. Then Annie pushed herself forward trying to grab his arm 'Lee Works I'm arresting you on susp-'

He moved faster than she could have thought possible and grabbed a fistful of her shirt, pulling her inside and kicking the door shut with his foot.

The heavy door slammed against Win's shoulder, and she fell back into the hall, completely winded and gasping for air.

Annie fell forwards and quickly got to her feet again, but he was on her like a bullet, his athletic frame turning her roughly around and slamming her against the wall. One of his hands moved to her throat.

'I never meant to! I didn't want to kill him!' Lee shouted at her, choking her against the wall. Annie gasped and choked as she clawed at his arm. 'Moore made me! He said he would kill me if I didn't kill Daniels!'

Annie gasped, feeling her lungs aching for air as she choked her harder against the wall.

'You have to believe me! I'm a good guy I never wanted this to happen!'

Annie blinked, gasping again, attempting to concentrate on what he was saying as he strangled her. She spluttered.

She heard Win launch herself at the door, and she could hear her panicked voice on her phone has she called for back-up. With every bang of Win trying to knock down the door, Lee got more desperate, his hold becoming tighter and tighter. Annie saw bright lights explode in front of her eyes as her brain was starved of oxygen, and she could feel herself losing conciousness. His face was becoming distorted in front of her, his wide eyes staring into her own. She couldn't breathe, and he was slowly but surely going to kill her. She felt herself splutter once more, and she knew she didn't have long left.

As hard as she could, she lifted her leg and kicked him between the legs. He grunted and crumpled to the floor, and Annie slid down the wall, wheezing as she dragged herself away.

'...You were working for Scott Moore, weren't you!' Annie hoarsley shouted, as she clutched her throat, scrambling away.

Lee roared in both pain and anger as his head snapped round and his eyes met hers. He pulled himself to his knees and Annie backed away further, the air rushing in and out of her lungs as she breathed deeply. 'You killed Mark Daniels!' she shouted, 'You beat him to death in the alleyway, and robbed him! But not before he got a punch in, hitting you right on the lip! Thats what happened isn't it!'

'Moore made me!' Lee shouted again, 'Daniels was a good guy! I didn't want to kill him! I didn't want to!'

'Annie!' Win was calling her name from the other side of the door, giving it another good few hits. 'Annie!'

Annie turned her gaze back to Lee, who was still on his hands and knees, looking at her.

'Please,' he whispered, his anger disappearing as quickly as it arrived. 'I'll tell you everything, just please, trust me I didn't want to do it. A year ago I tried to rip off Moore down in London. He let me live but told me I owed him. When Mark, one of Moore's buyers, did a runner without paying up, Moore made me find him and kill him, and bring the money back to him. I found Mark really quickly but I told Moore I still hadn't found him. I gave the Mark a month to pay, I never told him I was working for Moore, I just kept telling him that he should sort it, pay the guy back, but he was having none of it. I kept telling Moore I hadn't found him, telling him I was still looking. Eventually, Moore told me if I didn't find and kill him, he would kill ME. So I gave Daniels a few more days, a few more chances to attempt to pay Moore back, but he never. Then Moore appeared here, chasing me up, rushing me, and I had to do it. I had to. Or I would be a dead man. I had to. I stayed out all that night, after I killed him, and came home the next morning. I gave the money to Moore and he done a runner.'

'I never meant to. I tried to help him. I gave him time.' Lee stammered, and he bent down and held his face in his hands.

Annie was still clutching her throat, breathing heavily.

'I didn't want to.' Lee cried, over and over again.

-x-

5 minutes later, the door was burst down and in rushed the armed police.

Neither Lee nor Annie had moved. Lee still knelt on the ground with his head in his hands, and Annie sat close to the couch, her legs sprawled out in front of her, her eyes never leaving the shaking body of Lee Works. Straight after the armed police had entered the room, Alan came sprinting around the corner, his eyes wide with fear. When he spotted Annie sitting on the floor, he rushed over to her, bending down in front of her. His hands found her face, cupping them softly.

'Annie are you alright!' he asked urgently, and Annie nodded slowly.

Without wasting anymore time, he scooped her up like he had done the night before, his arms craddling her close to him as he carried her from the flat.

Annie was about to protest, but she found it hurt to talk, and so she cuddled herself close to him as she carried her all the way down the stairs and to his car, which was bumped up on the kerb, looking as though it had just been abadoned. He set her down on her feet and opened the car door for her and she sat down without questioning. She didn't even know where they were going. Alan jumped into the drivers side and sped away. He kept looking over at Annie, his face riddled with worry.

'Annie are you sure you're alright?' he asked, and Annie merely nodded again. She suddenly felt very tired. She felt as though she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

Alan saw her eyelids drooping. 'Annie!' he asked, but Annie couldn't answer.

She felt as though she was in a tunnel, and the walls were slowly closing in on her.

'ANNIE?' Alan shouted.

The last thing Annie heard was the sound of the car suddenly speeding up.

-x-

When she woke, the first thing she felt was that he was holding her hand.

She was lying flat on her back, staring up at a white ceiling, and it was very quiet. She looked down slowly, and she saw that he was looking the other way, as the curtain around her bed wasn't closed properly and he was watching the doctors and nurses walk by.

He had taken her to a hospital.

'...Alan?'. The noise that came out of Annie's mouth was hoarse and sore sounding, and Alan's head snapped round.

'Annie!' he said, and he stood up quickly, causing the chair he was sitting on to tip over backwards. He gripped her hand tightly and moved one of his hands to her face sweeping a strand of her hair from her face. He bent down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Annie's heart fluttered - she couldn't help it.

'DS Cabbot?' a doctor said, poking his head around the curtain. Annie nodded. The middle aged man walked to the other side of the curtain and pulled it closed.

'I'm Doctor Martinez, I'm here to have a little look at you. You're colleague here says you were strangled, and that he removed you from the crime scene straight away, so I'm just gonna have a little look around and make sure you're alright. He also said you fainted to I'll just do some regular checks as well alright?'

'Okay.' Annie said, her voice still hoarse.

'Are you finding it sore to talk, Annie?'

'Yeah, a bit.'

'Do you find it's gotten worse since it happened?'

'I suppose. A little bit.' Annie said, remembering that she had managed to shout at Lee Works straight afterwards. She wouldn't like to try to shout anymore.

The doctor prodded around for 5 minutes, took Annie's temperature and blood pressure, and make some notes on his clipboard. Alan never once let go on Annie's hand.

'Well, DS Cabbot, I'm glad to say that you are fine, you just have some bruising around the neck tissue which will clear up itself after a few days. And I believe you fainted just due to the trauma and stress of the situation. You will be absolutely fine, no lasting damage. You did the right thing though, bringing her in.' The doctor added, directing it at Alan.

'Anyway, you're free to go.'

'Thank you.' Annie said, and the doctor departed with a smile.

She turned to face Alan, who was looking straight into her eyes.

'You gave me a fright there Annie.' he said softly. 'When Win called me and told me what was happening, I was really worried. Really really worried.' he added, and Annie smiled.

'I'm fine.'

'Yeah I know. But I'm gonna look after you tonight.'

'...What about your date?' Annie asked, confused.

'I'll cancel it.' he answered simply. 'To be honest, I think I would just rather have a lazy night, cuddled up in front of the fire.'

Annie sighed and smiled at him. He kissed her softly on the head once more, before he helped her sit up and stand from the bed. Annie started walking slowly out from behind the curtain, when Alan walked up behind her and held her hand again, taking her tiny hand in his and squeezing it softly. Annie's heart fluttered, now completely forgetting that she was supposed to be moving on from him, telling herself that she didn't love him.

But she did.

And so, as they walked out into the corridor, Annie kept a firm grasp of Alan's massive hand, the smile on her face eclipsed only by the smile on Alan's, as he looked down at her with warm green eyes.

-x-

**A/N: More chapters to come, I hope that all made sense! I'll sum it up in the next chapter a bit for you. :) thanks for the reviews! L x**


	6. Chapter 6

Annie fell asleep in the car on the way home. Her throat was sore and it had been an emotional and busy day. For one, she had gone from being in love with Alan, to attempting to move on and forget him, and then had realised she couldn't stop the feelings she had towards him. It was tiring trying to keep up with it!

She woke when she felt the car slow to a stop, and he quietly turned the engine off.

'Oh shit, I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep.' she croaked, before she yawned and stretched, turning to face him. He was smiling at her.

'It's fine.' he answered. 'You looked very peaceful actually, I thought it would do you some good.'

Annie blushed every so slightly as she stepped out into the cold night. Even though it was only around 7 o'clock, it was already dark.

It was then she realised they were standing outside his house. She had presumed he would have dropped her off at her flat.

Alan took in her surprised expression as he walked around to meet her.

'You can stay with me tonight, I've got a spare room. I want to make sure you're alright.'

'I thought you were joking.' Annie laughed hoarsley. 'You know I'll be fine.' She smiled, flattered all the same.

'Yeah well you can sit and chill with me all night anyway.' he smirked. 'Best medicine there is.'

Annie rolled her eyes as they made their way to his front door.

It was so cosy in his house, it always was. He turned the lights on and kicked his shoes off at the door. He threw his suit jacket over the coat stand and wandered through to the kitchen.

'Drink?' he called.

'I think I'll maybe just stick with water right now.' Annie called back as loudly as she could, careful not to put too much stress on her rather fragile sounding voice.  
>Alan suddenly appeared back in the door frame.<p>

'Why, is your throat really sore still? You want to take anything for it?'

Annie laughed and walked away from him. 'I'll be fine.' she called through as she wandered into his living room. 'I'll maybe have a drink later. But I'll stick to the water right now.'

-x-

Two minutes later Alan wandered into the room, placing the glass of water and the dram of whisky on the coffee table, and moving over to the fireplace. Annie watched him as she took a sip of the water, feeling it slide down her throat, soothing it.

He was hunched over the fire for under a minute, when the flames started to catch on the large logs already sitting in the fireplace. Within seconds, Annie could feel the heat coming from the flames as they steadily grew bigger.

'Doesn't beat my electric fire.' she teased, as he turned the lights in the room down to a dim setting and moved to the couch. He sat on the left of Annie, furthest from the fireplace, and leant back against the arm of the chair. He leant forward to pick up his glass from the table and then leant back, and looking straight into her eyes.  
>He held his arm out and Annie didn't hesitate.<p>

She placed her water back on the table and shuffled closer to him, immediately falling into his warm embrace.

She snuggled against his warm torso, holding onto his shirt with one of her hands. He wrapped an arm around her and held her against him. They lay in silence - comfortable silence - for about 5 minutes, they only sound in the room being the crackling and occassional spark of the fire. Both had their eyes closed, letting their contented souls rest together, happy.

'Crazy how the case turned out today isn't it?' Alan asked quietly. 'I would have bet that it was Scott Moore that committed the murder.'

'In some ways it was.' Annie practically whispered. 'He was the puppetmaster. Lee Works was his unwilling hit man.'

'...Suppose.' Alan muttered, and he lifted his hand that had been wrapped around Annie and started to stroke her hair. 'Fucking idiot. He could have killed you. I got a text from Ken on the way home - Lee was arrested for killing Mark Daniels AND for attacking a police officer, after what happend to you.'

Annie sighed. 'Oh well, its all over and done with. I couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for Works though.' she admitted, lifting her head from Alan's chest to turn and look at him. 'If he didn't kill, he was going to get killed.'

'He shouldn't have got himself involved in the first place.' Alan muttered, clearly not sympathising with the man who had hurt Annie.

Annie smiled at him.

'I really panicked when Win phoned.' Alan told her, his eyes searching hers. 'I thought something bad might happen...I was struggling to control myself.' he admitted. 'I don't think I could bare it if anything ever happend to you...' he whispered. 'First you get yourself drugged and trapped in a house fire, and now this! You must like testing my nerves.'

'Hey!' Annie said, laughing hoarsley, 'none of it is my fault though!'

'Yeah, well its a dangerous job.' Alan concluded.

'Yeah, well I like to live life on the edge.' Annie argued. Alan smirked at her, but let it drop. They stared into each other's eyes, smiling.

She took in his rugged features, his gentle green eyes, his small scar above his eye and his lips, which were pressed together softly as he looked at her. She could see his eyes run over her features too. He gazed into her own, gentle blue eyes, and she watched as his eyes travelled over her nose, down over her mouth, and back to her eyes again. His chest rose and fell methodically. She placed his glass on the floor, and with the same hand, lifted it to Annie's face. He cupped her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

Annie felt the blood rush to her cheeks at his touch, and she closed her eyes, breathing deeply. He stroked her cheek once more, and Annie opened her eyes when she felt him move slightly. She opened her eyes, and saw him lean his face down closer to hers. Annie's heart was positively leaping around in her chest as she stretched herself up slightly, bring her face towards his. He kept his hand on the side of her face as he brought their faces closer and closer together. When they were inches away from one and other, Annie saw Alan's eyelids flicker closed just before her own instinctively did. Her lips were parted as she breathed heavily, and she felt Alan's hand pull her face to meet his ever more. They were so close she could sense his face right in front of hers, feel his breath against her face.

And then. The moment Annie had begun to think would never come. The moment she had hoped would come for so long.

His lips met hers, slowly, softly, sweetly, both sets of lips slightly parted. They held the kiss for a moment, feeling their hearts race.

The pair slowly pulled apart, and Annie opened her eyes. She was met with the most startling shade of green right in front of her, a smouldering glow deep within them. They looked at each other only for a moment, when Alan's gaze dropped back to Annie's lips and she closed her eyes.

He kissed her again, his hand still holding her face softly, and this time, he rolled slightly so that the pair lay side by side on the couch. Annie slid off his chest but held onto the front of his shirt, one of her hands grasping at his tie, holding him close. His hand moved from her face and slid down her side, and Annie could hear her heart beat loudly in her ears as his touch left tingles running down the side of her body.

His kisses became deeper and more passionate as they lay together. Alan shifted himself slightly again so he was propped up on his elbow, and Annie broke apart for a second to shuffle herself underneath him. Her breathing was hitched and loud as she moved, and her heart was fluttering furiously against her rib cage, it's rhythmic sound echoing in her ears. Her mind was in a state of shock, finding it hard to believe it was ACTAULLY happening.

Alan positioned himself above her and kissed her slowly, as Annie wrapped her arms around his neck, running one of her hands through his short hair as she did so. Alan's kisses slowed, and he pulled away, gazing down at her. Annie smiled as seductively as she could, going with her instinct as she tugged on his tie and pulled his face back to hers, kissing him with everything she had. Alan laughed against her lips, and Annie ran her hands down his chest. She stopped half way down, and slowly began undoing the buttons on his shirt.

'Annie-'

Annie kissed him and he laughed against her lips again.

'Annie.' he said, pulling away and moving his hands to Annie's, holding them still.

'Not tonight.' he said.

Annie gazed up at him, their eyes meeting.

He bent down and kissed her softly once more. 'Not tonight.' his whispered again.

Annie sighed. 'Whyyyyyy?' she moaned, and Alan laughed, kissing her again.

'Because-' he said, in between kisses, 'you - were in hospital - after being strangled. - I'm supposed - to look after you.'

Annie chuckled against his lips.

'But you've just made me happier than I have been in a long time.' she admitted.

Alan pulled away again and looked down into her eyes. 'Same.' was all he whispered.

'All the more reason to take it slow, right?' he added.

She knew he was right.

Dammit, he was ALWAYS right.

'Okayyyyy.' she sighed dramatically, and Alan helped her sit up. They untangled themselves from one and other and Alan stood up from the couch.

'Glass of red?' he asked her, disregarding the almost full glass of water on the table. She smiled up at him.

God he knew how to make a girl happy.

-x-

They sat together for hours. Talking, joking, and drinking.

Annie actually ended up quite drunk, and tried to break Alan's 'no-sex-right-now' rule again, and so they had settled for a compromise. Nothing had to happen, as long as Alan lost his shirt.

So, a very happy Annie now lay on top of Alan, whose shirt had been thrown across the room. Annie traced circles on his bare chest, impressed at his taught and rather muscular physique. Annie kissed him slowly and rested her head on his chest.

'I'm gonna be huuuuungover tomorrowwww!' she giggled, and Alan pulled her close. He knew it was only a matter of time before she was out for the count.

'We both are.' he chuckled, sliding Annie off his chest so she lay by his side, cuddled into him.

'MacLaughlan is gonna be pisssssed.'

'He can do one.' Alan laughed, as he watched Annie's eyes close.

'Oh by the wayyy,' Annie said, her voice slightly muffled against Alan's body, 'I told Win about how I felt about you.'

'Oh did you now?'

'Yeeeeeeep. She told me to hang on in there!' Annie laughed again. 'And now look!' she stuttered and laughed, gesturing and Alan's bare chest.

'Intelligent woman, Win.' Alan mused.

'Mmmmhmmmm.' Annie agreed.

They sat in silence for a moment longer and Alan closed his eyes. Within minutes, the pair lay side by side, both completely happy, both completely dead to the world.

-x-

Annie's head thumped loudly.

She groaned softly and then immediately wished she hadn't. Her throat felt like sandpaper and her head thumped even louder. Her body was so stiff, having barely moved all night.

She opened her eyes slowly, screwing them up at the light coming in through the window. She looked at Alan, who was squashed beside her on the couch, one of his arms still wrapped around her. One of Annie's arms was thrown over his bare chest.

She suddenly seemed to forget about her hangover.

She had kissed Alan. And he had kissed her back. He had spent the whole night with her, kissing and cuddling and laughing and talking with her.

She took in his familiar soft features as he slept, and she smiled softly. She sat up slowly and pulled herself up completely so she could stand on the couch. Reaching her leg over Alan's body, she jumped down onto the wooden floor and pretty much downed the glass of water on the table.

She was missing her blazer - which she had to admit, she had no recollection of removing. She wondered if maybe it had been part of the compromise?

She looked back to Alan's half naked body and chuckled.

She obviously knew how to get her way once she had had a drink.

The embers left in the fire were completely extinguished, but nevertheless the room was still quite warm, so Annie plodded around the place and eventually found her blazer on the floor on the other side of the couch. She picked it up and plunged her hand into her pocket, finding her blackberry and unlocking it.

Annie's jaw hit the floor.

'SHIT!'

Alan's eyes snapped open, and he immediately groaned and held his head in his hands, shielding his eyes from the bright light.

'Alan is 20 past 8!' Annie pratically screeched, and both of them held their heads as she did so, the noise unpleasant to their sensitive hungover bodies.

'Awwww bloody hell.' Alan moaned, standing and stretching.

Annie dashed up to him, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on softly.

'Regardless, good morning Mr Banks.' she smiled.

'Good Morning Miss Cabbot.' Alan replied, bending down and kissing her again, his hands on her waist.

'...We are gonna be so bloody late.' Annie stated, and Alan chuckled.

-x-

They were even later than they had hoped they would be.

It had only taken Alan 15 minutes to shower and get ready for work, but then the pair had the 15 minute drive to Annie's flat, and Alan waited for 25 minutes as Annie showered and got ready. They then had the further 15 minute drive to work.

Screetching to a halt outside the station at half past 9, the pair dived out of the car and sprinted up to the office.

Entering together, MacLaughlan had turned a rather nasty shade of purple and called them both to his office, where they fed him some bullshit story about Annie having to go back to hospital that morning for a check-up. Thankfully, though, the rather conspicuous light purple brusing on Annie's neck helped to back up their lie, and they were let off with a warning.

-x-

The rest of the day was a tale of secret glances, suspicious smirking, and a severly pissed of MacLaughlan.

On a high note though, the office was in a good mood, as the Mark Daniels' murder case was now over.

**A/N: thinking of maybe having another chapter? I'll see :) L x**


	7. Chapter 7

The day was almost over. It was ten to 5, and almost everyone was packing their things up, writing conclusions to their reports and ending phonecalls. Annie was at her desk - her usual spot! - leaning with her elbows on the wood, watching the clock on the wall.

'Any word on Scott Moore?' Annie heard Win ask someone.

'Nope, nothing.' Ken replied, and Annie turned to look at them both.

'Nothing at all? Has he arrived back in London?' Annie asked.

'Nope. We've got CCTV of him getting in a taxi from outside Lee Works' flat at about 10 o'clock the next morning, but then we lose them once they disappear around the corner.'

'Anyone interviewed the taxi driver?' Annie questioned, leaning on the arm rest of her chair.

'I did, bout lunch time.' Ken answered, and Win nodded. 'Says he never paid much attention, but he remembers the bloke, he was wearing a dark hoodie and jeans, and was carrying a sports bag. He must have put the stollen money in it.'

'And where did the taxi driver drop him off?'

'The train station, just like 10 minutes from here actually.' Ken answered. 'We're waiting to hear back from the station to see if we can access their CCTV, see what train he got on.'

Annie sighed. 'And Lee Works, was he charged?'

'He's gonna get done for murder.' Win nodded. 'But we can put Moore away for his part he played, and his drug dealing. He seems a pretty dodgy character though, so we better get him in quick.'

Annie nodded, and yawned and she stretched back in her chair.

'Did we ever find out how much money could have been in Mark Daniels' wallet?' Annie asked. 'You know, like withdrawls, bank statements - can we work out from that roughly how much he had on him?'

Ken nodded. 'Bout 50 quid we reckon.'

'Jeeeeeesus.' Annie sighed, and held her head in her hands. 'Killed for 50 quid?'

'I know.' Win added. 'Thing is, the sheer amount of cocaine he took from Moore in London would have been worth a LOT more than 50 quid. He must have owed Moore at least a couple grand.'

Annie's head snapped up. 'We need people to be watching Works' bank account. I bet you anything Moore is planning on emptying the whole lot out of it. Thats why he would have told Works to take the wallet, and not just the money in it.'

'We've got people watching it just now, don't worry. If Moore takes any money out, we will have a location on him and we will be on his ass straight away.' Win said, her voice bitter.

The trio sat staring in to space, each individual mind slowly thinking the case through, and wondering where Moore could go and what his plans were.

Ken leant back in his seat, running his hands through what little hair he had on top of his head. 'Right,' he said, as he stretched, 'I'm off. That's pretty much 5. I'll see yous tomorrow though, first thing we will probably get told to get down to the train station.'

'Yeah, I'm off too.' Win added, standing from her chair and pulling her jacket on. 'Need a lift Annie?'

'No I'm alright thanks.' she smiled.

'You're not working late again are you?' Win asked, surprised.

'No.' Annie mouthed, watching Ken to make sure he didn't turn round as he threw his suit jacket on. Annie gestured with her head to Alan's office.

'Ohhhh.' Win mouthed, and smiled. 'Good luck!' she mouthed again, raising her eyebrows and picking up her handbag. 'I'll see you tomorrow then yeah?' she asked, her voice now at normal volume.

'Yeahhh, bright and early.' Annie laughed. 'See you.'

'Bye!'.

Annie watched Win leave - and made a mental note to tell her friend of her recent development in her and Alan's relationship the next day. She had been meaning to tell her all day, but they never seemed to have a quiet moment alone.

Ken was close behind her, his phone now pressed against his ear. Around her, Sean and Rob were putting their jackets on too and tidying their desks. Annie took her time in closing her computer down, trying not to make it too obvious that she was wanting to stay.

'Bye Annie.' Sean smiled, as he walked past.

'Bye Sean.' Annie laughed quietly as she raised a hand in aknowledgement.

_Bless. He was so lovely._

Rob merely passed Annie's desk with a nod, and he departed closely behind Sean.

Annie kept her eyes on them until they had disappeared out through the double doors and were out in the corridor. Then, she moved her eyes back to her computer screen, now closing it down as quickly as she could, drumming her fingers against the keyboard in her impatience.

She glanced across to Alan's office, and saw him sitting facing out of the window on his phone. She smiled to herself and gracefully leapt from her seat, not making a noise. She walked as quickly and quietly as she could to his office door, and found that his door had not been properly closed.

_Perfect._

She pushed it open as slowly as she could and slid inside, as he continued to look out of the window, the cable from the phone on his desk stretched over as he sat closer to the window than he normally would.

Annie shuffled around the side of his desk, smirking to herself, the only noise being her frantically beating heart.

'Yeah, I'll do that.' he was saying down the phone. 'Well, I spoke to him, yeah.' he continued, as Annie crept up behind his chair.

'Okay.' Alan was saying, as Annie put a hand over her mouth to refrain from laughing. She bent down slightly so her head was level with the back of his, positioning herself ready to make her move.

She then she moved her head quickly so she kissed him lightly on the side of his neck.

'AHH!' Alan yelped in fright, spinning around in his chair, his eyes wide.

When he saw Annie standing with a massive smile on her face, laughing silently, he smiled and shook his head mockingly.

'What? Oh no, I'm fine, sorry, I just...uh...stappled my finger.' Alan stuttered down the phone, and raised his eyebrows at Annie, a huge smile now plastered on his face. 'Anyway you were saying?' Alan asked down the phone.

Annie moved herself close to Alan and lifed her leg over him so she was straddling him. Alan cleared his throat and leant back in his seat and Annie kissed his neck.

'Yep.' Alan was saying down the phone. 'Yeah of course.' His voice sounded slightly strained and Annie shook with silent laughter.

He placed his free hand on the small of her back, and Annie moved her mouth to his, kissing him quietly as he listened to the person on the other end of the phone.

He broke away silently after a moment, smiling cheekily at Annie as he spoke down the phone.

'Yeah that's fine. I've got the de-brief sorted for tomorrow morning and I'm including that in it.' He said, and Annie looked into his eyes, smiling, both her hands gripping the front of his shirt.  
>'Okay, well thanks anyway Paul. No problem mate. Thanks, bye.'<p>

Alan pushed his seat along the floor and Annie shrieked as the pair zoomed across the tiny distance back to his desk. Alan hung up the phone on his desk and immediately kissed Annie, this time not taking the effort to stay silent.

'Well, that was a nice surprise.' Alan chuckled after a moment, when both were looking into each others eyes again.

'Well good cause I've been wanting to do it all day.' Annie laughed.

Alan chuckled with her. 'How's the throat?'

'Better.' Annie nodded. 'I'm not as hoarse anyway, but my actual neck is still quite sore.' she pouted comically, moving one of her hands to her neck and rubbing it softly.

'Well the bruise LOOKS sore anyway. Don't think it will get any darker though to be honest. Looks as though it will just stay a pretty faint purple colour and slowly fade away.'

'Ohhhh, Doctor Banks today are we?'

'Well, I've told you before, I HAVE got my first aid certificate.'

Annie laughed at the cockiness in his voice. She kissed him once playfully and then untangled herself from him and stood up.

'Fancy getting something to eat?' she asked him.

'Sure!' Alan answered. 'Are you hungry just now?'

'Starved.' Annie beamed.

'Right, well, give me 10 minutes - I need to go give this to MacLaughlan,' he said, picking up a file from his desk, 'and then I'll get you out the front. Alright?'  
>Annie nodded and leant forward to kiss him once more.<p>

'See you in 10 minutes then.' Annie smiled, as she walked from his office, glancing backwards with a smile as she disappeared out the door.

-x-

Annie stood outside in the dark, her arms crossed tightly as she sheltered under the overhang. She exhaled loudly and she could see her breath in the air in front of her.

She checked her phone. It had been 15 minutes! What was he doing!

She had spent her 10 minutes in the ladies bathroom, re-doing her make-up. She had also had an expresso as she stopped at the staff canteen.

And now, she had been standing out in the cold for 5 minutes longer than she should have been.

She glanced at her phone again.

_'Where are you?' xxx_

She typed the words quickly into her blackberry and hit send. She exhaled again and shivered.

Just then, his car pulled up into the front car park, doing a 3 point turn so it was facing the way out again.

It struck Annie that he must have parked around the back, and wondered if maybe that was why it had taken him so long.

She practically jogged down to the car, her hair swinging lightly around her shoulders after she had taken it out of her ponytail and let it hang loosely. She opened the door and jumped in.

'Jeeeesus you took your time, it's freeeeezing!' she laughed, looking at the ground as she placed her bag by her feet, and tried to slip her blackberry into a pocket on the inside of it.

As soon as Annie's door was closed, the car raced away, and the doors clicked as they locked.

Annie gasped at the speed of their departure and looked up from her bag to give Alan into trouble - he was a police officer for Christ's Sake!

'What the-!'

Annie froze.

She felt sick.

Her breath wooshed out of her as she felt fear grip her whole body, clenching tightly at her insides.

It wasn't Alan that sat opposite her.

It was a tall man in his 30's, with brown hair and striking green eyes.

...It was Scott Moore.

-x-

**A/N: I know this is an extremely short chapter but I thought it was a good place to end it. Please review! :D L x**


	8. Chapter 8

He felt his head thump and ache, the pain shooting across his temple and along his cheek bone when he tried to open his eyes.

It had started to rain, he could feel it splashing down on his back and bouncing from the tarmac.

He lifted his face slowly from the ground, disoriented, tiny bits of gravel scraping against the left side of his face.

He blinked a couple of times and felt the same shooting pain across his right cheek bone and temple. It took him a minute to understand where he was, and why he was there.

He was alone, and it was dark. He was in a familiar area - the staff car park at work. His head pounded and the ground spun. He dragged his feet upwards and pushed himself up to a standing position. He breathed deeply for a moment, struggling to remember.

And then...

It suddenly came flooding back. His hand jumped to his face and he felt the small cut to the side of his eye, and he could feel the underlying damange spanning across his cheekbone and running to his hair line.

He looked at his usual parking space. His car was gone. He checked his pockets, and his car keys were also missing.

Someone had jumped him as he had left the back door. Someone had been waiting for him, and they had hit him hard on the side of the head with something hard. He must have been knocked out cold.

Alan took a step forward as the rain came on heavier, and he heard a small crunch under his foot.

He froze, moved his foot and lifted his phone from the tarmac, a few scratches now present on his iPhone screen. When he unlocked it, he realised he had a message from Annie.

_Annie._

His heart spluttered and faltered as he gasped and started sprinting out of the car park, struggling to stay balanced as the ground spun and his brain thudded against the inside of his skull.

He opened the message as he ran:

_'Where are you? xxx'_

He screwed up his eyes as he ran, fighting against the rain. He couldn't shake that feeling in his stomach, that feeling that he had just lost her. That, for the second time in two days, she was in danger, and he wasn't there to help her.

'ANNIE!' he shouted as he rounded the corner and flew into the front car park.

She wasn't there.

He turned on the spot helplessly, running his left hand through his hair and over his face, fighting the emotion that was threatening to take hold. He could feel the tears well in his eyes.

He didn't cry.

And yet he could feel it, so close, the emotion ready to spill over the edge.

He didn't know what to do. His mind had gone blank. All he could think about was her.

He didn't know who had taken her or why. And it was killing him.

Alan was breathing hard as the rain pounded down, becoming heavier and heavier, washing the small trace of blood from his face. He quickly checked the message again.

It had been sent 20 minutes ago.

And then suddenly, as he held his phone in his hand, it started to ring.

Alan froze as her name appeared on the screen.

He sighed.

She was alright!

'Annie?' he answered, his voice thick with emotion.

'...Ahhhh you're awake.'

The fear returned as quickly as it had vanished. It gripped him, vice like. His face turned stony. It wasn't Annie at all.

'Who is this?' he asked, his voice low and menacing. 'Where's Annie?'

'She's fine...for now.' the voice and answered, just as threatening.

'What have you done to her?' Annie shouted down the phone, as he scanned the nearby streets.

'I told you she's fine. But I can't promise she will be for long if you don't do what I'm going to ask you to do. Alright?'

Alan said nothing, but breathed deeply, the anger boiling inside him.

_Who did this guy think he was?_

'Did you HEAR ME?' the voice asked, 'I said you DO WHAT I TELL YOU OR THE GIRL GETS HURT.'

'I heard you! I fucking heard you!' Alan shouted, gritting his teeth together and just managing to stop himself hurling his phone away from him violently.

'What do you want?' Alan asked, his eyes livid as he looked around the car park, the rain running down his face.

The voice on the other end of the line paused. '...I want Mark Daniels' bank statements.'

Alan froze. He realised who he was speaking to.

'...Scott Moore.' he whispered down the phone.

'Ooooh, Well done Mr Banks...!' the voice answered sarcastically. 'Now, you go get me them. You have 5 minutes.'

The line went dead.

-x-

Annie was sitting in the passenger seat, crying silently.

Her hands were now tied behind her back and she had a piece of cloth tied roughly over her eyes.

Because of this, she knew the car had stopped, but she had absolutely no idea where. She hadn't been able to see anything for 20 minutes.

But she could still hear.

She hadn't missed his conversation with Alan.

She hadn't missed the sound of him throwing her phone onto the dashboard afterwards.

And she hadn't missed the sound of a gun being loaded and cocked either.

-x-

Alan had never moved so fast in his life.

He was tearing along the corridor, his mind racing almost as fast.

He burst through the double doors and had reached the door to his office in seconds.

The door must have nearly flown off the hinges and he almost crashed into his desk.

His hands began frantically searching, pushing things aside and off the edge of the massive desk as he panted, knowing what he was looking for was a beige coloured file that he had set aside for the de-brief the next morning.

And then he remembered.

He had put in inside the file he had delivered to MacLaughlan's office, as he had wanted a summary and overview of what was to come next.

'SHIT!' Alan cursed, throwing himself from his room and sprinting away again.

This time, he flew around the corridor and when he reached the stairs, he pushed through another set of glass double doors to go up another flight rather than down.

He took them two at a time, his head pounding horribly as he panted furiously.

Halfway up the stairs he glanced at his phone. He had 3 and a half minutes left. He knew people like Moore didn't piss about.

He had been serious when he said 5 minutes.

Once he reached the next level, he flew along to the right and spotted MacLaughlan's office at the end.

Alan could see that there was no-one in the room through the glass windows on the wall.

_Thank god._

All he needed now was for the file to be on his desk.

_Please, please don't let MacLaughlan have taken it home._

He threw his body weight at the door as he turned the handle, knowing it was the door was heavy, and it flew open.

And there it was.

Right in the middle of his desk.

Alan dived around the side and picked up the file, emptying it's contents and picking up the two bank statements that had fallen out.

He was already dialing Annie's number, as he coughed and held his head in his hands, attempting to hold the room steady. He felt like he was was going to be sick - a combination of the head injury, all the running and the fear that still resided deep within him.

Leaning against the desk as the line started to ring, Alan was completely unaware that his rain soaked suit was resting against some more of MacLaughlan's paperwork, smudging it.

In all honesty, he wouldn't have gave a shit even if he was aware of it.

All that mattered was Annie.

'...Well well. That was quite quick.' Moore answered.

'I've got them.' Alan spat.

'Just like I knew you would...She means a lot to you, doesn't she...?'

Alan was shaking. His head ached as he felt his blood boil.

'I swear to God...you harm her...'

'What are you gonna do? ...Huh?' the voice demanded.

Alan was quiet, his deep breathing the only noise emitting from him.

Moore laughed sadistically on the other end of the line. 'Daniels owed me a LOT of money after he done that runner on me. And now he owes me, even in death. No-one rips me off.'

'You've not got your little guinnea pig to carry out your dirty work now though Moore. Works is getting done for murder.'

'So? You think he is the only guy I can use to get what I want? A lot of people owe me a lot of favours, Mr Banks.'

'We'll get you.' Alan spat.

Moore laughed. 'No. You won't. Once I've emptied Works account, I'm off. I've earned enough money doing what I do. You will never see me again.' He laughed again. 'Isn't that right sweetheart?' Moore asked, addressing Annie. Alan could hear him and his knuckles turned white as he gripped his phone.

'Works doesn't have much money anyway.' Alan stated, glancing down at the paper before him.

'Oh I know. I just want whats mine.' Moore teased.

'Well you have his wallet you stupid fuck!' Alan spat, and kicked MacLaughlan's bin across the room. It clattered against the wall. 'You have his bank card. All you have done now is get yourself in more trouble. You never needed these stupid forms.'

'Oooooh.' Moore teased. 'Getting angry are we? Actually, you're wrong. I went into the bank today, tried to empty the account. Apparently I need the last two statements as proof of identification. And I believe you have them right now, Mr Banks.'

Alan remained silent.

'Okay...now you're done being a smart arse, listen to me. You are going to get a taxi to the train station in town. I'm waiting on the bridge that runs over the tracks half a mile north of that. You are going to bring the statements to me. And if you call anyone, tell anyone where you're going, I'll know. I can see anyone and everyone coming from this spot. I'm warning you. I'll be waiting. And don't take too long...boredom might cause me to cause a little stress to your girlfriend.'

Moore hung up.

Alan stood, not wasting a second, his teeth gritting together in anger. He took a step around MacLaughlan's desk, and froze.

Quickly, he turned back and checked the drawers, pulling them roughly out from under the desk. In the second bottom one, he found what he was looking for.

Striding from the room, Alan shoved the bank statements into the inside pocket of his suit to keep them dry, and MacLaughlan's gun into the waistband of his trousers.

-x-

The rain was lashing down.

Alan ran through the rain, striding away from the police station, his eyes glued to the road.

Suddenly, his eyes caught sight of the taxi driving towards him and he almost threw himself in front of it in an attempt to get it to stop.

-x-

10 minutes later, the taxi drew up outside the busy train station on the outskirts of the town, and Alan hopped out.

People buzzed past him and someone immediately took the taxi that he had just gotten out from.

A woman stared at Alan, seeing his swollen cheek bone and cut beside his eye and looking on in shock.

Alan paused for just a second to get his bearings. He looked back along the road his taxi had come, knowing that was south. Doing a full 180 degree turn, Alan looked north.

The road his taxi had been on soon forked, one road veering off to the right and back into town, and another road heading straight ahead, parallel with the rail tracks, that eventually led straight out into the countryside.

Immediately, Alan set off at a jog, heading out from under the overhang and straight back out into the pouring rain, following the road off into the darkness.

-x-

Exactly 6 minutes later, Alan came to a stop.

The darkness surrounded him, and he was well and truly out of town.

He knew he was very close.

Ahead, he could see the two shafts of light coming from the headlights of his car that sat in the middle of the bridge. Walking on through the rain, he eventually came level with the car headlights, and he turned to face them, stopping in his tracks.

A figure stepped out of the drivers side, loudly cocking his gun again to make sure Alan knew he was armed.

Alan took a step forwards, sheiding his eyes from the car's bright lights.

'Stay there.' the figure - Moore - warned, loud enough for Alan to hear over the rain.

Scott Moore lifted Annie's phone to his ear.

'He's here.' Was all he said into it, before hanging up.

Alan breathed deeply, waiting.

He just wanted Annie back.

'Where is she?' Alan shouted.

'She's in the car.' Moore shouted back. 'She knows that she's to be quiet.' Moore sniggered.

'IF YOU'VE HURT HER-'

'Oh, spare me for fuck sake!' Moore shouted, slamming his door shut and advancing towards Alan. 'If you've done everything I asked you to, you'll get her back. Now, give me the statements.'

Alan slowly placed his hand into his suit pocket and Moore lifted the gun to point at him.

'Don't try anything funny now.' Moore warned him, the gun held up infront of him.

Alan slowly took the statements out and held them up to Moore, but keeping them close to him.

'Show me where Annie is!' Alan shouted, sheltering the documents from the weather.

A car slowly pulled into sight on the opposite side of the bridge, and stopped level with Alan's stolen car. Alan realised then who Moore had called when he had arrived. He had been sorting out his getaway vehicle.

The door to the car opened, waiting for him.

Moore backed towards Alan's stollen car, his gun still pointing at Alan. He opened the passenger side door and wrentched it open.

-x-

She felt him grab a fistfull of her shirt and haul her out of the car, the rain immediately thundering down on top of her.

She gasped and tried to stop the flow of tears streaming down her face silently. She blindly stumbled around and Moore held her up, closing the car door and moving fowards.

She felt him give her a dunt on her back and she stumbled forwards again, nearly falling, and then stopped between Alan and Scott Moore, her blindfold still tied tightly around her head and her hands still clasped behind her back.

She had heard Alan's voice, and was so desperate to be in his arms, to be free from Moore.

-x-

Alan watched her stumble forwards and then stop, her head bowed and her whole body crouched slightly, protecting itself from the unknown.

Her blazer was hanging off one shoulder slightly and her shirt was slightly ripped at the front. She had a small cut on her bottom lip, but besides that, Alan was relieved to see that she looked okay.

'You're gonna be alright Annie.' he called to her, desperate to let her know that he was there and was going to help her.

She remained quiet and shook silently. Alan knew she was crying.

'The statements.' Moore reminded him, and Alan looked back to him. He was standing by the door of his getaway car, his hand outstretched, his gun now pointing at Annie. 'Now.' he added.

Alan strode forwards, holding the statments out in front of him, and Moore grabbed them out of his hands.

Alan was just feet away from him.

He knew he had MacLaughlan's gun - he knew what he should do.

But it was different. If Moore had been pointing his gun at Alan, he maybe would have taken the chance. He might have pulled his own gun out and tried to detain him.

But his gun wasn't pointed at Alan.

It was pointed at Annie.

And he wasn't prepared to take that risk.

So he backed away slowly, moving towards Annie.

Moore wasted no time. He jumped in the car and it sped away, its tyres screeching. Subconciously, Alan took note of the number plate, but was sceptical to how much it would really help.

He turned and ran to Annie.

-x-

She heard the screeching of tyres, and then footsteps running towards her.

'No! Please!' she cried, and fell backwards onto the ground, landing awkwardly as her hands were trapped together.

'Annie it's Alan! It's alright it's me, it's just me,' his strong arms were instantly around her, and she pressed her face into his chest.

She felt him undo her hand restraints and he pulled the blindfold away.

Opening her eyes slowly, she realised she was looking straight into his own bright green ones.

'You're alright,' he soothed, and pulled her back into his chest.

She clung to him and her tears stopped, as they held each other in the rain.

-x-

Alan had placed her in the back seat of the car, and was sitting with her, his arms wrapped around her. He had put the heating on and locked the doors, holding her close, just letting her get over the shock before he took her anywhere.

She still had her head burried in his chest, her eyes screwed closed. She felt him slowly lift her face to level with his and she opened her eyes.

'Annie...' he whispered. 'Did he hurt you? Did he...do anything to you?'. His voice was so obviously concerned.

Annie shook her head. 'No.' she whispered.

'Are you sure?...He didn't try to...force you into-'

'No, Alan.' Annie interupted. 'He never. But he said if you didn't show up, he might. It was a warning.' Her voice shook.

Alan felt his whole bloody body shake with anger. 'What did he do to your lip?'

'He hit me when I tried to get out, just after he took me. But the doors were locked. It was just a warning, not to try anything again.'

Alan's fury boiled away inside him as Annie moved her head back to his chest.

'But I'm okay.' she sighed. 'I promise I'm alright. Thanks to you.'

And despite everything, she smiled softly against his shirt.

-x-

After Annie had insisted she was fine, Alan drove her back to her flat, where he followed her inside, and - after some quick, warm showers - he let her fall asleep against him as they lay together in her bed, his arms wrapped protectively around her.

He vowed to himself never to let her get into a similar situation ever again.

-x-

**A/N: not many more chapters left! please review! :) L x**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N; Please note, slightly graphic! Haha. And also, this is my last chapter. Please enjoy and review. :)**

**-x-**

Annie woke quietly, but kept her eyes closed. She had her duvet wrapped around her warmly and she was incredibly comfortable. The thought of going to work was almost unbareable after the two days she had had.

She turned and found her bed empty.

All that he had left behind was a small indent in the matress, and the slight smell of his aftershave.

Annie turned to look at he clock on her bedside table, and her heart leapt as she took in the small digital numbers.

It was 10:23!

She groaned and shuffled to the edge of her bed, trying to keep the duvet wrapped closely around her. Why had he not woken her?

She reached across to pick up her blackberry from the bedside table, quickly unlocking it. She had a message from Alan.

_'Gone into work. Explaining that you won't be there - you'll get put on leave. You've been through enough these past few days. I'm sorry. See you later. xxxx'_

Annie smiled at his message. What was he sorry for? He hadn't done anything wrong. In fact, he had saved her, twice in the space of as many days.

3 times in total over the course of her time spent working with him.

She rolled back over onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling and re-reading his message. She smiled softly.

As she lay in silence, she suddenly heard her door open, and she froze.

No-one had a spare key to her appartment.

She never made a sound, as she heard footsteps stride across her living room.

She considered hiding, but she was stuck, frozen to the spot, her heart beating furiously.

The footsteps were coming along the hall.

Her eyes were wide and she could feel her breathing hitch in her chest and she never looked away from her door.

It was pushed open slowly, and there stood...

...Alan.

Annie burst out laughing, a long, relieved laugh.

'Alan seriously you just about gave me a heart attack! How did you get in?'

'I took your key.' he chucked, kicking his shoes off and slowly walking towards her bed. He was swinging her flat key around his middle finger, evidently quite pleased with himself. He had changed his suit too, having obviously gone home to change before heading in to work that morning. He was now wearing a grey suit and a blue tie.

'I knew you would take your time getting up, so I figured there was no harm taking it, cause you certainly had no need for it while you were asleep.' He smiled softly at her and she positioned herself on her knees on the edge of her bed. He walked right up to her and they immediately fell into and embrace, Annie's arms locked around him as she burried her head into his shoulder. He stroked her hair and they swayed slightly, as they quietly held one and other.

Annie pulled away and traced her finger tips along Alan's cheek bone, running up over the cut by his eye.

'Look at you...' she whispered sympathetically. There was a small, faint purple bruise forming under the skin.

'Look at the both of us!' Alan joked, and Annie chucked softly. 'You with your bruised neck and your cut lip, and me with this!' he gestured to his right eye, and Annie stroked his face softly again.

'You're officially on leave of absence.' Alan told her, looking into her hers with a gentle smile evident on his features. 'MacLaughlan and the rest of the big-shots all agree you've been through a lot, and they send their regards.' Annie smiled.

'But it gets better.' Alan beamed. 'Guess who was ALSO put on leave of absence today? Due to "injuries of both a physcial and physcological nature"? He rasied his eyebrows. 'ME!' he cried, and he laughed heartedly.

Annie chucked. 'And how do you know that makes things better for me?' she asked, keeping her arms wrapped around him.

'...Intuition.'

Annie's peal of laughter filled the room, and Alan kissed her softly.

'Any word of Scott Moore?' Annie asked him as they pulled apart.

Alan's eyes hardened. 'Actually, yeah. Mark Daniels' bank account was emptied this morning, and placed in an offshore account. It wasn't even him that went into the bank and done it - he had someone to do the dirty work for him again, we've got them on CCTV.' Alan said.  
>'Moore's gone. He's probably left the country by now.' He added with a sigh.<br>Annie stroked his face softly again.  
>'I'm sure we'll get him. One day.' she said softly, and his bright green eyes melted as he stared into hers.<p>

-x-

They spent the whole day at Annie's.

Alan cooked her breakfast, and for the rest of the day, they lounged on her couch, watching 'This Morning' and then watching a number of films afterwards.

Alan sat with his shirt unbuttoned slightly and his tie slung over the couch, his suit jacket and shoes in Annie's bedroom, and Annie lay cuddled into him in her trackies and large hoodie.

'I should probably go home for a bit, get a change of clothes and stuff.' Alan whispered in her ear as the film credits of the second film they had watched rolled up on the screen.

'Nooooooo.' Annie moaned, turning to face him on the couch and kissing him softly. 'Just stay...' she begged, holding firmly onto the front of his shirt.

Alan glanced at his watch - it was just after 6 o'clock, the remains of their meal lay on the coffee table beside them. He was very comfortable, and knew if he didn't move now, he never would.

'I really should.' he chuckled. 'If I go now, I'll have clean clothes to wear tomorrow morning - and I'll be back in less than an hour.'  
>'But you don't need clean clothes for tomorrow!' Annie laughed, arguing. 'You're on leave remember? And I really wouldn't mind if you have to wander around in your underwear.'<p>

Alan raised his eyebrows at her again and Annie laughed happily.

'Come onnnn Alan, I'm serious, there is no need for you to go home right now. You don't need any clean clothes for tomorrow, and I'm actually quite liking the stubble you've got going there. Going for the rugged look.' she laughed.

Alan sighed, and Annie pulled herself closer, reaching up to kiss him teasingly.

'...I want you to stay with me.' she whispered after a moment, and she kissed him again slowly.

She could almost hear the click in his head as he changed his mind and he responded eagerly.

'You know what?' he chuckled against her lips. 'I think I quite like your idea. I'll just be a smelly, scruffy man for a while longer.'

Annie laughed as she felt him pull her on top of him, as they lay together on the small couch.

He kissed her passionately, and she felt his hands running along her back softly. It sent shivers down her spine, and she moaned quietly as he moved his lips to her neck. His lips pressed softly just under her jaw, and then travelled back to hers. Annie kissed him softly, and then pulled away, looking into his eyes and searching for the confirmation that she wanted.

Annie knew what she wanted.

And she knew that this time, he wouldn't show the same resistance as he had before - she could see it in his eyes.

Annie pulled away from him and slipped off the couch, standing beside him. His eyes smouldered as he looked up at her, and she held his hand out to him. He took it without even pausing to think, and she felt his squeeze her hand softly as she lead him towards her room.

Alan walked behind her, and when Annie pushed the door to her bedroom open, he kissed her softly on the back of her neck, his strong hands resting on her hips.

Annie turned in his arms, and she kissed him eagerly, feeling his hands snake up under her hoodie and begin to lift it, removing it over her head.

They broke apart but his lips crashed back to hers as soon as he had thrown the hoodie to the floor.

His warm hands travelled down her back again, over her bum and down onto the tops of her thighs. Leaning forwards, his hands scooped up Annie's legs and she wrapped them around his waist, lifting her completely off the floor.

Annie gasped against his lips as he carried her to the bed, her breathing coming quick and shallow, her heart hammering against her chest.

He knelt on the bed and Annie felt her back slowly lowered to the matress, the cool fabic brushing against her skin. Straight away, she felt his hands travel over her torso, before he peeled her t-shirt off over her head.

Annie breathed deeply and wrapped her arms around his neck as soon as they were free from the t-shirt, pulling his face back to hers with a new sense of urgency.  
>Her stomach somersaulted as his warm hands now travelled over her bare skin, caressing her softly.<p>

Annie moaned quietly as he moved his kisses slowly down her neck, and all the way along her collarbone, his lips soft but purposeful against her skin.

She ran a hand through his hair and slid the other down his back, tracing her fingers over the contours of his spine. She heard him groan softly and Annie pulled his face back to hers, the urgency even greater than before.

She moved both her hands to the front of his shirt and frantically un-did the buttons, before hurredly pushing it off his shoudlers. He helped her remove it completely and he threw it onto the floor, but then he didn't return his mouth to hers. Her moved down her body and slowly kissed her navel.

Annie's back arched and she closed her eyes, her mouth open as she breathed deeply.

She couldn't believe what was happening.

Her mind was almost buzzing with excitement.

She never wanted it to end.

Alan's hands were resting around her waist, and he slowly slid her trackies from her hips. Annie let him remove them and then pulled his face back up to hers, their lips meeting passionately.

She travelled her hands down his bare torso and moved her hands to his belt, wrapping her legs back around his waist as he pressed his body against hers. She knew that he wanted her, just as much as she wanted him.

They both knew what was going to happen.

They both knew what they wanted.

And they both knew that nothing would stop them - not anymore.

-x-

The lay entwined together afterwards, lying side by side on Annie's bed, their clothes thrown to various corners of the room. They were smiling at one and other, and Alan's hand was cupping Annie's face softly, inches from his own. She pulled herself forward and kissed him softly, their eyes sparkling, before snuggling herself in close to his chest, where she closed her eyes.

Alan closed his eyes too and held her close, whispering softly.

**'...I'm always here.'...**

Annie beamed against his chest, and she suddenly felt her future become as entwined with Alan's as she had always hoped it would be.

-x-

**A/N: So that's it! Your mind can carry on the story from here. :) Thank you for all 3 of the reviews so far - haha! - please do so if you haven't already. Thank you for reading and sticking with my first ever completed fan-fiction. **

**Personally I feel the ending was slightly weak, so over time, I may come back to this story and alter in in some way or another, although the general plot will stay the same. Thank you again! **

**L x**


End file.
